The Mission
by Standin.Chandra
Summary: Setelah berakhirnya perang dunia Shinobi keempat dengan kemenangan shinobi atas musuhnya tapi kemenangan itu harus membuat semua shinobi yang turut andil dalam tewas akibat sebuah ledakan chakra yang dilakukan oleh Kaguya, dan Shinagi kemudian mengirim Naruto kedimensi lain untuk mendamaikan ketiga fraksi secara kesejatian. (Rombakan dari The Ultimate Shinobi)
1. Chapter 1

**The Mission (The Ultimate Shinabi)**

 **Disclaimer** :: **Naruto & Highschool DxD**

Naruto, Highchool DxD, One Piece, Bleach, Hunter X Hunter, Tokyo Ghoul

(mijem karakternya saja, kepemilikan milik pencipta masing-masing)

 **Pair** : Naruto.U X ...

 **Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Ngayal Dsb

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Setelah berakhirnya perang dunia Shinobi keempat dengan kemenangan shinobi atas musuhnya tapi kemenangan itu harus membuat semua shinobi yang turut andil dalam tewas akibat sebuah ledakan chakra yang dilakukan oleh Kaguya, termasuk pahlawan dunia shinobi dari konoha Uzumaki Naruto yang tidak bisa menghindari ledakan dari Kaguya, dan kini dia sedang berada di sebuah tempat yang tidak ia kenali sama sekali

'Dimana aku? apakah aku sudah mati?' Pikir Naruto

"Uzumaki Naruto" Ujar sosok berjubah hitam menggunakan sabit

"S-Siapa K-Kau?" tanya Naruto gagap karena takut melihat sosok di depannya ini

"Kalian mengenalku dengan nama Shinigami" ujar Shinagami datar

"apa kau kesini untuk mecabut nyawaku?" tanya Naruto takut yang membuat Shinigami terkekeh

"ahaha, kau bodoh sekarang kau itu sudah mati akibat ledakan dahsyat dari Kaguya. Dan tujuanku kesini adalah memberikan penawaran yang di berikan oleh Kami-sama" ujar Shingami

"Penawaran?" Ucap Naruto tanpa sadar

"ya, dan penawaran itu adalah mengirimmu kedimensi lain, karena Kami-sama meninggalkan dimensi itu, dan Kami-sama memberikan tugas kepadamu untuk menciptakan perdamaian di dimensi itu" ujar Shinigami kepada Naruto

"jadi tidak hanya di dunia Shinobi saja yang terjadi perang?" ujar Naruto

"kau benar, di dimensi lain juga terjadi perang tidak hanya di dunia shinobi saja" ujar Shinigami kemudian menceritakan tentang Great War, Ketiga Fraksi yang terus berseteru, Sacred Gear dan juga kaum Naga sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar itu tergugah untuk mendamaikan dimensi itu

"jadi apakah kau menerimanya Naruto?" tanya Shinigami kepada Naruto

"ya, aku akan menerimannya" ujar Naruto yakin

"tapi sebelum itu aku akan memberikanmu kekuatan" ujar Shinigami

"bukankah aku sudah memiliki kemampuan shinobiku dan juga para Bijuu?" tanya Naruto

"tidak kau sekarang tidak memiliki Bijuu sama sekali dan kau hanya memiliki kemampuan Senjutsu, Rasengan dengan semua pengembangannya, dan Hiraishin terlebih dari itu kemampuanmu sudah hilang" ujar Shinogami yang membuta Naruto shock dengan apa yang ia dengar

"lantas dengan apa aku mendamaikan dunia itu kalau aku tidak memiliki Bijuu?" tanya Naruto tak sabaran

"Jangan terlalu bergantung dengan Bijuu Naruto, dan aku akan memberikanmu 3 kekuatan beserta ingatan bagaimana menggunakan kekuatan itu" ujar Shinigami kepada Naruto

"Kekuatan apa itu?" tanya Naruto yang penasaran

"tiga kekuatan itu adalah dua buah Sacred gear dan juga Dragon Slayer tapi kekuatan apimu adalah Golden Fire" ujar Shinigami sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk pertanda mengerti

"Lantas dua buah Sacred gear itu apa?" tanya Naruto kepada Shinigami

"Sacred Gear itu adalah [Divine Dividing] dan juga [Lightning Bolt]" ujar Shinigami kepada Naruto (A/N : Ceritanya vali adalah pengguna Sacred Gear buatan milik Grayfia yang bersemayam raja naga Fafnir bukan pemegang Sacred Gear [Divine Dividing])

"Sacred Gear apa itu?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti

"Sacred Gear [Divine Dividing] adalah Sacred Gear yang dihuni oleh salah satu Heavenly Dragon yaitu Vanishing Dragon Albion. Sedangkan Sacred Gear [Lightning Bolt] adalah sebuah guruh yang di padatkan dan dari Sacred Gearmu itu kau bisa memanipulasi petir semaumu yang berada di alam dan petirmu berbeda dengan petir yang berada di dunia sana. Petirmu berwarna biru dan kau adalah pengguna pertama dari Sacred Gear ini yang bisa dikatakan Ekstra Longinus sedangkan untuk Balance Breaker kau akan mengetahuinya nanti" Jelas Shinigami yang menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang kemampuan dari Sacred Gear miliknya sedangkan Naruto mengangguk pertanda mengerti

"Dan kau tidak akan sendiri dalam menjalankan tugas ini?" lanjut Shinigami yang membuat Naruto bingung

"Maksudnya?" tanya Naruto

"Kau akan kuberi Evil peace dan aku akan memberimu dua anggota keluarga" ujar Shinigami

"tolong jelaskan aku belum mengerti?" tanya Naruto bingung

"Evil Peace adalah alat untuk merubah seseorang untuk menjadi Iblis dengan system seperti catur, jadi dengan kata lain sekarang kau adalah Iblis, dan aku juga sudah memberimu dua anggota Evil Peace sabagai Knight dan Rook-mu, dan sisanya kau bisa mencari anggota keluargamu didunia sana" Ujar Shinigami

"baikklah,Jadi siapa mereka?" tanya Naruto

"Namanya adalah Sabo pengguna dari [Mera Mera No Mi] dan juga penguasa dari tekhnik [Dragon Claw], dan dia juga penguasa dari Haki Kebonsho dan Ichigo Kurosaki pungguna pedang [Tensa Zangetsu]pedang Iblis terkuat " ujar Shinigami menjelaskan tentang pengawal setia Naruto, kemudian Shinigami membanca mantra dan kemudian muncul sosok pemuda berambut pirang berbaju biru, memakai topi seperti penyihir dan membawa pipa logam, dan sosok pemuda berambut orange dengan kimono berwarna hitam

"Sab, Ichigo kalian akan menemani Misi dari Naruto seperti apa yang sudah di suruh oleh Kami-sama, dan kau harus melindunginya dengan nyawa kalian" Ujar Shinigami

"Ha'i Shinigami, aku bersedia untuk menjalankan tugas dari anda" Ujar Sabo dan Ichigo dengan hormat

"Baiklah Naruto, Sabo, Ichigo sudah waktunya kalian turun kedunia itu" Ujar Shinigami

"Ha'i Shinigami-sama" ujar Naruto dan Sabo bebarengan

"Dan kalian carilah kebahagian kalian di dunia sana, Kami-sama tidak melarang untuk kalian mencari kebahagiaan asal tidak menyimpang dari Misi kalian" ujar Shinigami sedangkan mereka berdua hanya mengangguk dan kemudian tubuh mereka mulai menghilan menjadi Partikel-partikel cahaya

Kini Naruto, Ichigo juga Sabo berada di sebuah tempat, tepatnya di sebuah hutan tapi bukan itu masalahnya, masalahnya adalah mereka tidak mengetahui seluk beluk dunia ini dan bagaimana cara mereka keluar.

"Shinigami no baka, kenapa dia menjatuhkan kami di hutan kenapa tidak di kota atau dimana" Keluh Naruto

"Jangan mengeluh Naruto-sama, kita akan mencari jalan keluar dari sini, dan anggap saja kita berjalan untuk mencari anggota keluargamu Naruto-sama" Ujar Ichigo

"Kau benar Ichigo tapi bagaimana cara kita keluar?" tanya Naruto

Switch

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah sayap mekanik berwarna biru muda Transparan dari balik punggung Naruto

 **"Cobalah kau terbang Partner, dimana arah keramaian berada"** Terdengar suara dari punggung Naruto, yang membuat mereka kaget

"Siapa kau, dan kenapa kau bisa muncul di punggungku?" tanya Naruto shock karena tumbuh sepasang sayap mekanik dari punggungnya

 **"Hah, aku adalah Vanishing Dragon Albion, Kurasa Shinigami-sama sudah menceritakan tentang diriku kepadamu"** Ujar Albion

"Jadi kau adalah Jiwa naga yang bersemayam dalam Sacred Gear [Divine Dividing]" Balas Naruto

 **"benar, dan tugasku adalah untuk membantumu untuk mendamaikan ketiga Fraksi"** Ujar Albion

"hmmm... tapi bagaimana aku terbang, karena aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana caranya terbang" Ujar Naruto polos

 **"Tsk, coba kau kepakan sayap di punggungmu itu, kemudian anggkatlah tubuhmu keatas"** Ujar Albion, dan Naruto hanya menurut, dan kemudian Naruto sudah terbang tinggi dan melihat sekitar

"Ada sebuah Kota diarah selatan, lebih baik kita kesana" Teriak Naruto kepada Ichigo dan Sabo

"Ha'i Naruto-sama" Jawab mereka berdua dengan cara yang sama yaitu berteriak

Tiba-tiba...

BRUUUUUUAAAAAAAK

"Tsk, pendaratan yang sangat menyakitkan" Ujar Naruto sembari mengelus bokongnya yang sakit karena terjatuh karena tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mendarat

 **"hahahah... kau benar-benar baka Partner, mendarat saja kau menggunakan bokong tidak menggunakan kaki hahahah"** Alibion masih tertawa karena baru kali ini medapat Partner yang bodoh seperti Naruto

"Kau diamlah Albion, atau kau akan dikenal sebagai [Yowairyuukou]" Ujar Naruto mengancam ALbion

 **"TIDAAAAAAAAAAK, apapun asalah jangan** [ **Yowairyuukou] karena aku adalah [Hakuryuukou]"** Teriak ALbion histeris

"Makanya jangan meledek aku, dan bantulah aku" Balas Naruto sedangkan Sabo dan Ichigo Sweatdrop melihat tinggah Naruto dan Partnernya, padahal mereka baru bertemu tap mereka sudah akrab

"Baiklah mari berangkat, karena kita harus secepatnya mecari anggota keluargaku yang lain" Ujar Naruto sedangkan Sabo dan Ichigo hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti sang King

[TIME SKIP]

Setelah satu tahun hidup di dunia barunya Naruto sudah terbiasa dan mengerti akan makhluk yang dimaksud oleh Shinigami dulu, dan kini Peerage Naruto sudah lengkap

\- King : Uzumaki Naruto

\- Queen : Hime Akami

\- Bishop : Natsumi Shoei

\- Bishop : Shizuka Mika

\- Knight : Ichigo Kurosaki

\- Knight : Uzishio Tsuyosa

\- Rook : Sabo

\- Rook : Kaneki Ken

\- Pawn : Gon Freecss X4 (Versi Remaja)

\- Pawn : Killua Zoldick X4 (Versi Remaja)

(Kekuatan nanti terlampir dibawah setelah TBC)

"Baiklah mulai besok kita semua akan bersekolah di Kuoh Academy" Ujar sang King kepada Peeragenya

"Ha'i Naruto-sama" Balas mereka semua

"Aku, Hime, Ichigo, Sabo, dan Kaneki akan dikelas tahun ketiga. Tsuyosa, Natsumi, Shizuka akan beradi dikelas tahun kedua, dan Gon beserta Killua akan berada di kelas tahun pertama. Dan ingat kalian harus menekan kekuatan kalian serendah mungkin" Ujar Naruto kepada Peeragnya

"Terutama kau Hime yang dalam dirimu terdapat Sacred Gear dari salah satu Heavenly Dragon yang dulu menghilng [Burning Dragon Emperor], dan kau Killua kadang kau juga tidak bisa manahan dirimu untuk mencopo jantung seseorang" Lanjut Naruto

"Baiklah Naruto-sama" Jawab Hime dan Killua

"Baiklah lebih baik kalian tidur karena, besok kita akan berangkat pagi, dan seminggu lagi kita akan menonton Rating game antara perwakilan Gremory dan juga Phoenix, karena permintaan dari Sirzech-sama yang memperediksi akan terjadi raing game" Ujar Naruto, dan kenapa Naruto bisa mengenal Sirzech? karena saat beberapa hari Naruto berada didunia ini ia sempat bertarung dengan Sirzech karena Sirzech mengira dirinya Stray Devil

0.0

Kini Naruto dan juga Peerage Naruto berdiri di depan gerbang sebuah sekolah, dan sekolah itu bernama Kuoh Academy, dan ngomong-ngomong soal Kuoh Academy dulu sekolah ini adalah Sekolah Khusus putri tapi beberapa tahun lalu sekolah ini di rubah menjadi sekolah campuran, walaupun sekolah ini campuran tatap perbadingannya masih banyak sisea putri dengan rasio 8:3, Naruto dan Peeragenya mendaftar sebagai murid pindahan karena Sirzech meminta mereka untuk bersekolah disini yang notabene adalah wilayah dari Klan Gremory dan juga Sitri untuk membantu menjaga wilayah mereka, dan permintaan pribadi dari Sirzech yaitu melindungi adiknya Rias Gremory

[Flashback]

Naruto dan Peerangnya sekarang berada di ruang karena sedang membicarakan sesuatu, tapi tiba-tiba sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna putih berlambang keluarga Gremory muncul dan tanpa menunggu Naruto sudah tahu siapa yang datang

"Selamat malam Naruto-sama" Ujar Sopan Wanita berambut putih a.k.a Grayfia

"Jadi apa maksud kedatanganmu Grayfia-san?" Tanya Naruto yang heran perihal kedatangan Grayfia

"jadi Sirzech-sama meminta anda dan Peerage anda untuk bersekolah di Kuoh Academy membantu untuk melingdungi teritori Gremory dan Sitri" ujar Grayfia

"jika untuk membantu melindungi teritori kenapa harus bersekolah juga?" tanya Naruto kepada Grayfia heran akan permintaan Sirzech

"Karena Sirzech-sama juga meminta Naruto-sama, untuk menjaga adiknya yaitu Rias Gremory-sama, dan untuk datang ke Rating game seminggu lagi karena Sirzech-sama sudah memprediksi akan terjadi rating game antara Raiser Phoenix-sama dan Rias Gremory-sama" ujar Grayfia

"baiklah Grayfia kami menerima tugas yang diberikan oleh Sirzech-sama, dan kami akan usahakan untuk datang" balas mereka berdua kemudian melenggang pergi ke dalam kamar mereka

[Flashback Off]

Kini Naruto dan juga Sabo mulai memasuki halaman Kuoh Academy, dan bagaikan bak artis Hollywood mereka mendapat teriakan dari para siswi yang ada di halaman Sekolah, yah Naruto yang memakai Seragam Khas Kuoh Academy yang di biarkan blazernya terbuka menampilkan Kaos dalamnya beserta rambut pirang spike, warna kulit yang tan, mata Blue Saphire yang indah bak samudra yang menenangkan, dan juga tubuh yang atletis mampu membuat para sisiwi Kuoh Academy bertekuk lutut

Sedangkan Sabo, Blazer yang di biarkan terbuka seperti Naruto menampilkan kaos dalamnya yang berwarna biru, mata Onixnya yang mampu membuta semua gadis terserot kedalam matanya, luka di pelipis matanya yang menampilkan bagaimana kuatnya dia, dan juga tubuh yang cukup atletis, membuatnya bersinar dimata para siswi

"KYAAAA... SIAPA MEREKA TAMPAN SEKALI"

"KYAAA... YANG PRANG JABRIK LEBIH TAMPAN DARI KIBA-KUN"

"YANG SATUNYA JUGA TIDAK KALAH TAMPAN"

"APAKAH SALAH SATU DARI KALIAN MAU MENJADI PACARKU?"

"MATILAH KAU, DASAR POPULER"

Sedangkan Naruto dan Peerage Naruto sendiri hanya Sweatdrop melihat tingkah para siswi dan juga dua pemuda yang terlihat kesal dengan mereka

'Aku menyesal karena ingin menjadi populer seperti dirimu teme' batin Naruto menyesal karena dulu ingin populer seperti sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu

'hah gadis-gadis itu benar-benar gila' batin Peerage laki-laki Naruto sweatdrop dengan tingkah mereka

Dan seperti angin lalu mereka kemudian menuju keruang kepala sekolah untuk mengetahui dimana kelas mereka, dan Naruto dan Hime masuk kelas 3A, Ichigo 3B, Sabo dan kaneki 3C, Shizuka dan Tsuyosa 2A, Natsumi 2B, Gon dan Killua 1A

Dan kini Naruto dan hime memasuki kelas yang bertuliskan kelas 3A, dan mereka berdua memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas

"Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, saya murid pindahan tahun ketiga mohon batuannya minna" Ujar Naruto memperkenalkan diri sembari tersenyum

"KYAAAA SANGAT TAMPAN"

"LEBIH TAMPAN DARI KIBA-KUN"

"KYAAA NAMAMU SIAPA TAMPAN?"

"MAUKAH JADI PACARKU?"

teriak siswa dan siswi kelas dari 12A yang membuat Naruto dan Hime sweatdrop karena teriakan dari para siswi kelas 12A, beruntung Sensei itu kemudian menyuruh mereka untuk diam

'Ternyata susah menjadi orang keren' Batin Naruto

"Baiklah namaku adalah Hime Akami, murid pindahan bersama Naruto-kun mohon batuannya minna" Ujar Hime memperkenalkan diri

"Baiklah kalian bisa duduk, Uzumaki-san anda bisa duduk di sebelah Gremory-san, dan Akami-san anda bisa duduk di sebelah Himejima-san" Ujar sensei mmemberitahu tempat duduk mereka

Sedangkan Rias dan Akeno seperti merasakan aura yang kuat pada diri Naruto dan Hime, sedangkan Naruto memandang Rias dan membatin

'Jadi ini adik dari Sirzech-sama, menarik'

"Mohon bantuannya Gremory-san" Ujar Naruto kepada Rias

"Ahhh... sama-sama Uzumaki-san, panggil saja saya Rias" Balas Rias

"Jika seperti itu panggilah saya Naruto saja, karena sebenarnya saya tidak suka dengan formalitas" Ujar Naruto sedangkan Rias hanya mengangguk

"baiklah kita mulai pelajaran pertamanya, dan karena uzumaki-san dan Akamii-san belum memiliki bukunya jadi anda bisa berbagi dngan teman sebelahnya" Ujar guru itu, dan pelajaran dimulai

Sedangkan Rias selalu melirik kearah Naruto, karena aura nya yang ia keluarka walau kecil tapi dia bisa merasakan aura Iblis, dan dia berniat untuk mengundang Naruto untuk datang ke ruang Klubnya

[TIME SKIP]

Kini pelajaran telah usai dan semua siswa sudah pulang dan hanya beberapa siswa yang tinggal karena urusan dengan ekstra, dan kebetulan Naruto belum pulang dan Rias memutuskan untuk mengundang Naruto untuk datang keruang klubnya

"Naruto" Panggil Rias kepada Naruto

"Ya ada apa?" Tanya naruto

"Apakah kau bisa datang keruang klubku?" tanya Rias

"hmm... apa harus?" tanay Naruto

"ya, dan aku memaksa" Balas Rias

"Baiklah... Hime kau juga ajaklah yang lainnya untuk datang" Ujar Naruto yang mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Hime

"Ha'i Naruto-kun" Jawab hime kemudan keluar untuk menemui peerage Naruto yang lainnya

"jadi, kenapa kau mengajak yang lainnya juga?" tanya Rias

"Nanti akan aku jelaskan diruang klub" jawab Naruto kemudian mereka berjalan keruang klub bersama dengan Akeno, dan saat Naruto sudah sampai disana terlihat ada 2 laki-laki dan 2 perempuan a.k.a Issei, Kiba, Koneko, dan Asia dan tak lama kemudian Peerage Naruto sudah memasuki ruang klub rRias yaitu Occult Reseach Club

"jadi bisa kau jelaskan Naruto-kun?" Ujar Rias kepada Naruto, sedangkan Akeno tersenyum dengan arti karena ini pertama kalinya Rias memanggil laki-laki dengan suffix kun

"Baiklah perkalkan diri kalian mulai dari kau Gon" Perintah Naruto kepada Peeragenya

"Namaku Gon dari kelas 1A Pawn Naruto Naruto-sama"

"Aku Killua dari kelas 1A Pawn Dari Naruto-sama"

"Aku Kaneki dari kelas 3C Rook dari Naruto-sama"

"Aku Sabo dari kelas 3B Rook dari Naruto sama"

"Aku Tsuyosa dari kelas 2A Knight dari Naruto-sama"

"AKu Ichigo dari kelas 3B Knight dari Naruto-sama"

"Aku Natsumi dari kelas 2B Bishop dari Naruto-sama"

"Aku Shizuka dari kelas 2A Bishop dari Naruto-sama"

"Aku Hime Akami dari kelas 3A Queen dari Naruto-sama dan senang bertemu denganmu Sekiryuutei" Ujar hime Akami yang tersenyum penuh arti

"Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto dari kelas 3A sebagai King di keluarga Uzumaki, dan senang juga bertemu denganmu Sekiryuutei" Ujar Naruto yang sama dengan Hime tersenyum dengan penuh arti, sedangkan Issei yang dipanggil begitu hanya takut entah mengapa

"baiklah karena kalian sudah mengenalkan diri sekaran giliran kami" Ujar Rias

"Aku Rias gremory King"

"Aku Akeno Himejima Queen"

"Saya Asia Argento Bishop"

"Saya Kiba Knight"

"Saya Koneko Rook"

"Aku Issei Pawn dengan nilai delapan"

Kini Naruto dan Rias sedang berbincang antar king dan bermain catur tapi Rias kalah dengan Naruto entah karena apa, dan permainan mereka juga dibumbui dengan canda tawa

"Jadi apa aku boleh bertanya Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias kepada Naruto

"Tentus saja, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Balas Naruto

"Kenapa, kau dan Queen senang bertemu dengan Issei?" Tanya Rias heran yang bingung dengan tingkah king dan Queen

"Karena Hime adalah pemegang dari Sacred Gear [Burning Gear] yang didiami dalah satu Heavenly dragon [Burning Dragon Emperor] jadi dia merasa senang bertemu dengan sesama Heavenly Dragon" Ujar Naruto

"Apa? bukankah Haeavenly Dragon hanya ada dua?" Tanya Rias tidak percaya begitu juga dengan yang lainnya yang mendengar itu

"Awalnya aku juga berpikiran seperti dirimu bahwa Heavenly Dragon hanya ada dua" Ujar Naruto

"Apakah aku juga akan bertarung dengan Hime-senpai?" Tanya Issei

"itu tergantung dirimu Issei, jika kau mau aku akan melayaninya" Jawab Hime menunjukan senyum psikopatnya

"Tidak aku tidak mau bertarung dengan anda hime-senpai" Jawab Issei yang takut dengan senyuman dari Hime

'Hah, tidak Queenku tidak Naruto-kun sama-sama Sadis' Batin Rias

"Lantas kenapa kau juga senang bertemu dengan Issei?" Tanya Rias

"Karena aku senang bertemu dengan salah satu pengguna Longinus" Ujar Naruto, yang merasa belum waktunya untuk membuka dirinya bahwa ia adalah Hakurryuukou

'Hah, dasar pembohong' Batin Peerage Naruto yang melihat Alibi dari sang King

Tapi kemudia perbincangan mereka harus berhenti karena tiba-tiba muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna putih yang sudah familiar untuk Naruto dan juga Peeragenya, dan kemudian muncul sosok perempuan berambut putih a.k.a Grayfia

" Selamat malam semuanya. Ternyata ada Naruto-sama" Ucap wanita tadi, yang diketahui adalah Grayfia

'Apakah Naruto-kun mengenal Grayfia Neesama?' Batin Rias

"Buchou, siapa dia?" tanya Issei yang belum mengetahui sosok wanita tersebut.

"Saya adalah kepala pelayan dari keluarga Gremory, apakah mereka perlu saya beritahu?." Ucap Grayfia

" Tidak, biar aku saja yang memberi tahu mereka." Ucap Rias.

"Minna, sebenarnya…" ucapan Rias terpotong karena tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir merwarna merah dengan disertai kobaran api, lalu kemudian menampakkan seorang pria pirang dengan wajah yang tampak arogan.

"hah.. sebelumnya aku belum pernah ke dunia manusia. Aku datang untukmu Rias sayangku…" ucap Pria yang tadi muncul dari kobaran api.

"siapa orang ini?" tanya Issei.

"Dia adalah Raiser Phoenix-sama, keturunan murni dari iblis kelas atas. Dan anak ketiga dari keluarga Phoenix" ucap Grayfia seraya melirik Naruto yang berada di pojok ruangan. "Keluarga Phoenix?", Tanya Issei.

"Dia juga tunangan dari pewaris keluarga Gremory, dengan kata lain dia adalah tunangan dari Rias-Ojousama." Ucap Grayfia lagi. "Tunangan?" teriak Issei.

'Jadi Iblis ini yang dimaksud Sirzech-sama' batin Naruto yang setelah mengetahuo siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh Sirzech

"ya aku adalah tunangan dari sayangku Rias" Ucap Raiser sambil berjalan ke arah Rias dan membelai dagu serta rambut dari Rias dan kemudian menuju pahanya. Naruto yang melihat itupun merasa geram, tapi dia bersabar karena belum waktunya dia menghajar makhluk satu ini

"Sudah hentikan itu Raiser. Aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu bahwa aku menolak menikah denganmu." , ucap Rias. " Tapi Rias, sebagai pewaris keluarga Gremory, kau tidak boleh mengecewakan keluargamu dengan menolak pernikahan ini." Ucap Raiser dengan wajah arogannya yang membuat Naruto semakin muak

Rias kemudian melirik Naruto yang seperti menunjukan raut muka sebalnya dan kemudia Rias meulai berbicara lagi. "Aku tidak mengecewakan keluargaku, aku akan mempunyai suami. Tapi aku hanya akan menikahi orang yang aku cintai." , ucap Rias. "Tapi kau tentu harus tau, bahwa kau harus mempertahankan garis murni keluarga iblis. Karena setelah perang, iblis berdarah murni sangatlah langka" , ucap Raiser.

"Mereka hanya terlalu gegabah. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya dua kali Raiser, aku tidak akan menikah denganmu." , ucap Rias. Raiser yang mendengar penolakan dari Rias pun langsung mendekati Rias dan memegang dagunya.

" Aku adalah pewaris keluarga Phoenix Rias, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengotori kehormatanku. Dan aku akan membawamu kembali ke neraka" , ucap Raiser dengan sedikit nada amarah.

"Buchou…!" Ucap Akeno, Issei, dan yang lainnya. Sementara Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu hanya menonton dipojok ruangan bersama Peeragenya Karena ia sadar bahwa ini belum menjadi urusannya.

"Aku akan tetap membawamu Rias, bahkan jika aku harus membakar seluruh pelayannyamu" , ucap Raiser sambil mulai mengeluarkan api dari tubuhnya.

"Tolong hentikan itu Raiser Phoenix-sama", ucap Grayfia mencoba menghentikan tindakan yang akan dilakukan Raiser.

"Ojou-sama, Raiser-sama, Tuan Sirzech telah memperkirakan bahwa hal ini akan terjadi. Untuk itu ia membuat keputusan, Jika Rias-Ojousama masih bersikeras dengan penolakannya, maka akan diadakan rating game untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini." Ucap Grayfia. Raiser yang mendengar hal tersebutpun hanya tersenyum senang.

"aku telah memainkan game ini berulang kali dan menang berturut-turut. Sementara kau bahkan belum pernah memainkannya dan tidak punya pengalaman. Selain itu Rias, apa mereka semua adalah pelayannyamu, sepertinya selain Ratumu, mereka semua tampak lemah. "

'ctik' muncul kobaran api dengan didalamnya terdapat lima belas orang wanita. "…aku memiliki lima belas, dengan kata lain satu set lengkap." , ucap Raiser.

Setelah itu salah satu dari wanita tadi yang merupakan ratu dari raiser maju dan mendekat ke Raiser lalu Raiser menciumnya di depan Rias dan para pelayannyanya. Issei yang tidak terima akan hal tersebut pun mengaktifkan sacred gearnya namun kali ini dengan aura yang lebih kuat dari biasanya. Kini ia menggunakan energi yang telah dibagikan Draig kepadanya.

 _'_ _ternyata kekuatannya lebih besar dari yang kuduga._ _'_ Batinraiser _._

 _'_ _sejak kapan Issei memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu?_ _'_ batin para pelayannya Rias _._ _'Sepertinya ia benar benar telah bertambah kuat'_ batin Rias.

'Hah, tak kusangka orang yang seharusnya menjadi rival abadiku ternyata masih dibawah levelku bahkan saat aku tidak memasuki Balance Breaker' Batin Naruto

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan ketua menikahi pria menjijikkan sepertimu. Tidak perlu Rating Game. Aku akan menyelesaikannya di sini sekarang juga. Hyaa…!" ucap Issei yang kemudian maju untuk meninju Raiser. Namun tinju Issei yang dalam kekuatan penuh tiba-tiba di tahan oleh seseorang. Orang itu adalah Naruto. Semua yang ada di sana terkejut akan tindakan Naruto. Terlebih sebelumnya, Naruto berada pada jarak yang cukup jauh dari Issei, Sehingga banyak terkejut dengan kecepatannya.

 _'cepat sekali_ _'_ batin mereka yang ada disana.

Setelaha Naruto menahan serangan dari Issei, dia kini melihat kearah raiser dengan tajam, tapi bukan Naruto bermaksud untuk ikut campur hanya saja ia tidak suka melihat sesama Heavenly Dragon harus mati

"Kau yang ada disana, kalau boleh jujur aku tidak suka dengan sikapmu dan sifatmu yang mesum itu, kau jangan merasa unggul dengan merasa memeliki set lengkap dan jangan pikir hanya kau saja yang bisa membakar pelayan Rias, Aku akan membakar semua pelayanmu sebelum kamu menyadarinya jika kamu mebakar pelayan Rias." Ucap Naruto pada Raiser

Sebenarnya Raiser juga terkejut akan hawa kekuatan yang Naruto tunjukkan. Namun ia menutupinya dengan tetap menampakkan wajah arrogannya. Sementara itu Grayfia yang telah mengenal Naruto dulu saat pertama kali Naruto datang ke dimensi ini hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi.

Setelah Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto lalu menuju ke pintu keluar karena muak melihat adegan di dalam ruangan yang membuatnya ingin melesatkan rasengan

"Baiklah semuanya kita pulang, kita tidak perlu ikut campur masalah anggota keluarga mereka" Ujar Naruto kepada Peeragenya

"Ha'i Naruto-sama" jawab Peerage Naruto, tapi sebelum Peerage Naruto keluar Killua membisikan sesuatu kepada Raiser

"untuk hari ini jantungmu selamat, tapi tidak untuk lain kali"

"baiklah kalau begitu, dengan demikian telah diputuskan bahwa akan diadakan Rating game dalam waktu satu minggu dari sekarang, Raiser Phoenix-sama dan Rias Ojou-sama kalian harus bersiap-siap" Ucap Grayfia.

"ha'i Grayfia-neesama" Balas Rias kepada Queen kakaknya itu

Setelah ucapan dari Grayfia, Raiser dan para pelayannyanya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Skill Naruto dan Peeraganya**

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

[Divine Dividing]

 **Divide** : membagi kekuatan musuh

 **Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker** : Yaitu kemampuan dari Sacred dari [Divine Dividing] untuk mecapai level terlarang yaitu Balance Breaker yang berbentuk Armor berwarna putih

 **Half Dimension** : membagi ukuran benda yang ada di sekitar pengguna Half Dimension

 **Juggernout Drive** : Yaitu mengaktifkan Juggernout Drive

 **Juggernout Over Drive** : Mengaktifkan Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive yang berada di atas satu tingkat di atas Juggernot Drive

 **Compreesion Divinder** : Sebuah versi lebih kuat dari Half Dimension. Ini membagi target tertentu terus menerus sampai mereka lenyap dari keberadaan.

[Lightning Bolt]

(bisa kasih saran)

* * *

 **Hime Akami**

[Burning Gear]

 **[Burn]** : Menghilangkan kekuatan sihir selama 1 menit, dan membutuhkan Restore kembali selama 2 menit  
 **Burning Dragon Emperror Balace Breaker :** Untuk memasuki mode balance Breaker  
(bisa kasih saran)

* * *

 **Natsumi**

 **Sacred Gear [Techis Blash]** : Kemampuan seperti mengerim benda berwarna putih dengan berbagai bentuk kemudian meledak (Seperti Didara tapi tidak perlu yanah)

* * *

 **Shizuka**

 **Pure Magical Healling :** Kemampuan penyembuhan jarak jauh

* * *

 **Ichigo**

 **Tensa Zangetsu :** Berbagai serangan variasi dari pedang Tensa Zangetsu

* * *

 **Tsuyosa**

 **Dragon Dance :** Serangan seperti cakaran naga dengan membabi buta  
 **Crescent Dance :** Serangan dari tebasan pedang berbentuk sabit secara beruntun  
 **Shandow Dance :** Tebasan dari pedang yang seolah-olah mempunyai bayangan

(A/N : Serangan diatas menggunakan pedang Sword of Meledict)

* * *

 **Kaneki Ken**

 **Kagune :** Memunculkan Kagune dari punggungnya Maximal 16

* * *

 **Sabo**

 **Ryuu No Kagidzume :** menyerang musuh dengan serangan cakar tangan tiga jari (sangat mirip dengan yang digunakan dalam seni bela diri Cina

 **Kagerou (Heat Haze)** : melemparkan semacam arus api dari tangannya untuk menghentikan musuh(pertama kali digunakan kepada smoker pada saat smoker ingin menangkap luffy di albasta)

 **Hiken (Fire Fist)** : Ini merupakan Jurus yang paling sering digunakan Ace karena itu Ace dijuluki sebagai "Si Tinju Api" di One Piece. jurus ini digunakan dengan cara Sabo mengepalkan tanganya dan meninju hingga keluar sederetan api(hampir sama dengan Gomu-Gomu No Pistol luffy hanya saja ini mengeluarkan api)

 **Enkai, Hibashira (Flame Commandment,Fire Pillar) :** Sabo mengeluarkan api dari seluruh tubuhnya dan  
membuat pilar api **.**

 **Hotarubi, Hidaruma (Firefly Fire,Body Covered in Flames** ) : Sabo melemparkan bola-bola api dan mengendalikan bola-bola tersebut untuk menabrak musuh secara bersamaan.

 **Shinka, Shiranui (Sacred Fire,Mysterious Light at Sea** ) : Sabo membentuk tangannya menjadi tombak-tombak api dan melemparkannya ke musuh.

 **Juujika (Cross-fire)** : Sabo membentuk jarinya menjadi bentuk salib dan menembakan sinar api dari jari tersebut.

 **Daienkai, Entei (Great Flame Commandment: Flame Emperor** ) : Merupakan jurus Sabo yang sangat kuat,Sabo menggunakan seluruh api yang ada dari tubuhnya dan membentuk bola besar seperti bola matahari dan melemparkannya ke musuh.

 **Higan (Fire Pistol)** :Jurus ini merupakan salah satu jurus andalan Sabo,Sabo membakar jarinya dan menembakkan api seperti senapan mesin

* * *

 **Gon**

 **Rock** **(nen)** : Gon memfokuskan aura di sekitar tinjunya menggunakan Ko dan melepaskan dalam pukulan. Rock adalah serangan jarak dekat, dan memiliki kekuatan terkuat di antara tersebut.

 **Gunting(nen)** : Gunting dibentuk menggunakan dua jari dalam bentuk pistol. Gon menggunakan kemampuan Transmutasi untuk mengubah auranya menjadi pisau panjang membentang dari dua jari. Ini adalah serangan jarak menengah, dan tidak sekuat Rock, meskipun dapat memotong melalui apa Rock tidak dapat mematahkan. Gon memiliki masalah lagi dengan serangan ini karena ia adalah condong ke arah Enhancer Emisi. Gunting.

 **Kertas (nen)** : Untuk ini, Gon menggunakan kemampuan Emisi untuk memproyeksikan Nen ke arah musuh-musuhnya. Kertas menggunakan telapak terbuka untuk memancarkan aura. Ini adalah serangan jarak jauh yang kebakaran Nen sebagai proyektil, karena Gon adalah Enhancer dan Kertas menggunakan emisi, tipe nen yang berbeda, itu adalah lebih lemah dari Rock. Namun, ia telah menemukan ini berguna untuk jenis serangan menjepit, seperti yang ditunjukkan dalam pertempuran dengan .

* * *

 **Killua**

 **Manipulasi Kuku** : Sebenarnya ini bukan teknik, Killua memanipulasi kukunya menjadi sangat tajam, lebih tajam dari pisau dan dapat digunakan untuk memenggal kepala, bahkan untuk mencongkel jantung lawannya.

 **Rhythm Echo :** Killua berjalan dengan lambat dan irama tertentu sehingga menimbulkan banyak bayangan yang membingungkan lawan. Ketika lawan mulai kebingungan menentukan di mana lokasi dari Killua yang sebenarnya, pada saat itulah Killua mulai menyerang lawannya

 **Izutsushi (nen)** : menyetrum musuh dg cara menyentuh mereka.

 **Narukami (nen)** : Perkembangan dari Izutsushi, Killua mampu menembakkan listrik pada musuhnya melalui jarak jauh setelah mlompat ke udara. Serangan ini tidak membunuh, namun membuat musuhnya kaku tersetrum dan memberikan peluang pada Killua untuk menyerang

 **Denkosekka (nen)** : Kemampuan untuk bergerak dengan kecepatan kilat sesuai yang diinginkan oleh Killua

 **Shinpuu Jinrai (nen)** :Kemampuan melihat gerakan musuhnya dan tubuhnya akan secara otomatis menghindari serangan yang telah direncanakan oleh musuhnya

* * *

(Maaf bila klasifikasi kekuatannya terlalu panjang sampai 600 kata)

 **Next Update : Shinobi DxD 2 & Prolog Ruller elemental (Hari minggu)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mission**

 **Disclaimer** :: **Naruto & Highschool DxD**

Naruto, Highchool DxD, One Piece, Bleach, Hunter X Hunter, Tokyo Ghoul

(mijem karakternya saja, kepemilikan milik pencipta masing-masing)

 **Pair** : Naruto.U X ...

 **Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Ngayal Dsb

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Tanya Jawab

Q : Kapan issei tau kalo naruto itu hakurryuukou?

A : Walau tahu, nanti tidak akan terjadi pertepuran antara mereka, seperti yang ada di The Ultimate Shinobi

Q : Jadi, Inti dari cerita ini itu apa?

A : Seperti hal yang dibilang Kakashi "Orang yang melanggar peraturan adalah sampah, tapi orang yang meninggalkan teman lebih rendah dari sampah" ini inti untuk cerita awal, entah nanti

Q : panggilan untuk naru jadi naruto sama aja jangan naruto atau yang lain karna menurutku gak sopan pokoknya tetep manggil naruto sama aja bawahannya kayak kalau rias itu kan bucho

A : Oke, Naruto tetap di panggil Naruto-sama

Q : Bagus tapi sy sedikit kecewa krna Ichigo OOC terus separuh kekuatan shinigaminya dihilangkan seperti bankai dan vizard saran saya kekuatan ichigo diambil sj dari arc bleach yg skrng

A : Oke Nanti saya pertimbangin untuk pengembalian kekuatan dari Ichigo

Q : selama saya melihat di xover naru x hsdxd, belum ada yang memakai dunia shinobi, jadi agar lebih menarik, buat fic yang pakai dunia shinobi

A : Sebenarnya sih pengen, tapi agak bingun jalan ceritanya gimana

Q : Penampilan Peerage Naruto?

A : Terlampir dibawah

0.0

* * *

 **Fisik Peerage Naruto**

Hime Akami : Rambut biru sepunggung dengan kucir Pony taill, warna mata Red Rubby, Warna kulit putih

[A/N : Wujud Naga yang mendiami Sacred Gear [Burning Gear] adalah seperti Naga Drago yang sudah berevolusi di karakter Bakugan dengan aksen warna putih]

Uzhishio Tsuyosa : Rambut Oranger jabrik, Warna mata Violet, warna kulit tan

Natsumi Shoei : Rambut Putih pertengahan punggung, warna mata hitam, warna kulit putih

Shizuka Mika : Rambut coklat sepunggung, warna mata dark blue, warna kulit putih

(A/N : Yang laen pasti udah tahu bagaimana bentuk fisiknya)

0.0

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Setelah sesi perkenalan tadi dan sebuah kejadia di luar dugaannya Naruto beserta Peeragenya kemudian meninggalkan ruang Occult Research Club saat dalam perjalanan ia selalu memikirka Rias yang aka di jodohkan oleh keturunan ketiga dari Phenex tersebut, entah mengapa Naruto merasa cemas, tapi pemikira itu buyat saat merasakan aura yang tidak asing baginya,

'Teryata kalia masih hidup Teme, Sakura-chan. Dan yang tidak aku sangka adalah kau bisa sampai disini' Batin Naruto

"Kalia bisa kembalik duluan, aku ada urusa sebentar denga seseorang" Ucap Naruto kepada Peeragenya, sedangkan para Peeragenya hanya mengangguk

Di Tepat Lain

Terliat dua sosok berbeda gender satu bermabut hitam, da satunya berambut pink, dari tatapan mereka sepertinya mereka sedang mengalami keingunga

"Sasuke-kun kita berada dimana?" Tanya sosok perempua itu kepada laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke

"Entahlah Sakura, setelah ledakan itu aku melakukan Sunshin yang menembus dimensi, dengn artian kita tidak lagi berada di dunia Shinobi" Jawab Sasuke kepada gadis bernaa Sakura

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke

"Entah, yang terpenting kita harus selalu bersama Sakura" Ujar Sasuke, sedangka Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya tersipu

"Wah.. Wah ternyata disini ada dua sampah" Terdengar sebuah suaru baritone yang familiar bagi mereka

"N-Nar-Naruto" Ujar mereka dua tergagap setelah melihat siapa yang berbicara tadi

"Ada apa dengan kalian,seperti melihat hantu saja" Ujar Naruto santai kepada dua sosok mantan rekannya ini

"Bagaimana kau bisa selamat dari ledakan itu?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto

"Aku tidak selamat, hanya saha 'Dia' memberiku kesempatan kedua" Balas Naruto

"Dan yang lebih membuatku kecewa adalah sikap kalian, yang mengorbankan teman….. ahhh bukan tapi sahabat kalian sendiri apapu alasan kalian" Ujar Naruto sinis kepada mereka berdua

"Lantas kau mau ap Dobe? Melawanku? Akan aku layani" Ujar Sasuke

"Baik jika itu maumu Teme, tapi aku tidak tanggung dengan apa yang akan terjadi denganmu" Ujar Naruto yang kini berjalan kearah Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke kini sudah mengaktifka Sharinegganya dan Sakura sudah mundur menjuh

"Sharinnegan kah? Kau masih bergantung pada kekuatan Rikudou" Ujar Naruto

"Apa maksudmu Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke

"belum saatnya kau mengetahui kekuatanku yang sekarang Sasuke, dan aku tidak membenci kalian hanya kecewa atas tindakan yang kalian ambil, dan bila saatnya tiba aku akan datang padamu Sasuke, dan dimanapun kau berada aku akan tahu posisimu karena aku sudah menandaimu dengan lingkaran sihir" Ujar Naruto yang kemudian menghilang dalam lingkaram sihir meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura dengan kebingunganya

Sedangkan Naruto kini sudah kembali ketempat asalnya…upsss maksud authir tempat tinggalnya, dan terlihat bahwa peerage Naruto sudah kembali

"kau dari mana saaja Naruto-kun?" Tanya Queen dari Naruto a.k.a Hime

"Ahhhh… tadi aku hanya bertemu dengan teman lama, dan menyapanya" Jawab Naruto kikuk

"benarkah? tapi dari ekspresimu seperti berkata lain?" Ujar Hime

"Yha kau benar Hime, dia adalah Sahabatku di dunia Shinobi dan mungkin sekarang mantan sahabat, dan aku akan menemuinya setelah melihat hasil Rating game antara Rias dan Raiser" Ujar Naruto

"Apa kau perlu bantuan Naruto-sama?" Tanya Killua kepada King-nya

"Tidak perlu Killua, bukan selesai malah kau ambil jantung mereka" Ujar Naruto sedikit bercanda, walau dia tahu Sasuke bukan orang yang mudah untuk dikalahkan

"Baiklah, lebih baik kalian siapkan diri kalian untuk Rating game, jika Rias kalah maka kita yang harus melawan Raiser" Ujar Naruto

"Ha'i Naruto-sama" Jawab Peerage Naruto

"Dan untukmu Ichigo kau cobalah pelajari kekuatan Shinagami dari klanmu" Ujar Naruto kepada Ichigo

"Ha'i Naruto-sama" Jawab Ichigo

0.0

Sedangkan ditempat Sasuke dan Sakura

Sasuke dan Sakura kini berada di sebuah gubug kecil, Mereka kini sedang bingung tentang semua ini, bagaimana Naruto bisa sampai disini dan kenapa mereka tidak bisa melihat adanya chakra dalam tubuh Naruto

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, kenapa aku merasakan aura yang berbeda di tubuh Naruto" Ujar Sasuke

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu Sasuke-kun, tapi yang pasti aku tidak melihat adanya aliran chakra dalam tubuh Naruto" Jawab Sakura

"Jadi seperti itu, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Dobe setelah kita meninggalkannya" Ujar Sasuke

"Benar dan tidak mungkin kita bertanya kepada Naruto tentang apa yang terjadi dia sudah terlanjur kecewa terhadap kita, dan sepertinya dia akan menemumu dalam waktu dekat ini Sasuke-kun" Ujar Sakura

"Sepertinya kau benar, dan untuk memastikannya aku akan bertarung dengan Naruto, mungkin kita akan menemukan suatu hal" Ujar Sasuke sedangkan Sakura hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan dari Sasuke

0.0

[TIME SKIP]

Naruto dan Peeragenya kini sedang menonton pertandingan Rating Game antara kelompok Rias dan Raiser, dan hasil akhirnya bisa di prediksi dari awal dengan kemenangan dari Raiser, dengan seperti ini Naruto dan Peeragenya besok harus bersiap untuk melawan Raiser dan Peeragenya

"Seperti yang sudah ku prediksi, apa kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Naruto kepada Peeragenya

"Ha'i Naruto-sama" Jawab semua Peerage Naruto

0.0

Sedangkan Di Pesta pertunangan

Di sebuat ruangan megah tepatnya aula bernuansa putih tanda akan di adakannya sebuah ikatan suci antara keluarga Gremory dan Phoenix tengah berdatangan para tamu undangan yang cukup banyak, melihat karna acara tersebut adalah acara pertunangan 2 clan dari 72 pilar iblis yang tersisa dan juga mempelai wanita adalah adik dari raja iblis Lucifer yang sekarang,jadi tidak heran kalau pesta tersebut mengundang banyak tamu dari iblis kelas bawah maupun kelas atas.

Tapi nampaknya acara tersebut tidak mendapat respon bagus dari mempelai wanita karna sang mempelai wanita yaitu Rias tidak mencintai sang mempelai pria dan dia terpaksa melakukan pertunangan ini karna desakan dari kedua belah pihak keluarga juga karna dia kalah dalam Rating game.

"issei!"ucap Rias lirih saat menatap penampilannya di hadapan cermin besar. Dalam hatinya dia berharap bahwa dia menikah dengan pria yang dicintainya bukan pria arogant seperti Raiser itu.

"andai saja aku tidak egois" lanjutnya saat dia mengingat kejadian akhir di Rating game. Dengan gagah berani sang Pawn Issei mati-matian bertarung melawan Riser yang jelas-jelas kekuatanya diatas Issei tapi tetap saja Issei melawannya walaupun harus membahayakan pada akhirnya Issei kalah karna dirinya menyerah untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Issei budak yang berharga.

'Apakah kau akan melakukan seperti yang Issei lakukan Naruto-kun?' Batin Rias

Setitik liquit bening mengalir dari kedua iris green and blue-nya saat mengingat ke jadian tersebut dan itu pula karna pria yang merebut hatinya kini terbaring dalam kondisi penyembuhan. "Rias Ojou-sama waktunya telah tiba"ucap salah satu maid mengingatkan kepadanya.

"baiklah" jawab Rias dengan senyum palsu untuk menutupi rasa sedih yang menghiasi wajah ayunya dan dia beranjak keluar dari kamarnya untuk menuju aula tempat acara yang akan di mulai.

"selamat datang para bangsawan dari dunia Iblis. Keluarga Phoenix merasa terhormat atas kehadiran kalian malam ini. Kami mengundang kalian untuk mengumumkan secara resmi bahwa aku Raiser Phoenix dan Rias Gremory, pewaris dari keluarga Gremory akan segera menikah." Ucap raiser yang ada di tengah-tengah pesta.

"langsung saja aku perkenalkan calon istriku, Rias Gremory…." Lalu selanjutnya muncul lingkaran sihir keluarga Gremory dan menampakkan Rias dengan baju pengantin berwarna putih.

"Tunggu Raiser" Ucap sesorang yang memakai Zirah dan memiliki Rambut berwarna crimson

"ada apa Sirzech-sama?" tanya Raiser penasaran

"sebelum kau melakukan pertunanganmu dengan Rias, ada tes terakhir yaitu melakukan Rating game dengan orang pilihanku" Ujar Sirzech kepada Raiser

"sebanyak apapun tes yang kau berikan pasti bisa melakukannya" ujar Raiser sombong

"baiklah jika yang memenangkan pertandingan ini maka akan langsung menikah dengan Rias, tapi jika kau kalah pertunangan ini di batalkan dan yang menantangmu adalah Uzumaki Naruto" Ujar Sirzech

"Ternyata kau juga memiliki set lengkap tapi aku tetap akan menang, berapapun jumlah yang kau punya" Ujar Raiser Arogant

"lebih baik kita mulai pertarungannya" Ujar Naruto

"baiklah Grayfia, bawa mereka ke arena" perintah Sirzech

"Ha'i Sirzech-sama" jawabnya.

Setelah itu Naruto dan Raiser beserta Peerage mereka dipindahkan ke sebuah arena pertarungan yang sama seperti Rias kemarin. Sementara Sirzech dan para tamu yang lain menonton dari tribun yang telah disediakan.

"Baiklah jika kalian sudah siap pertarungan dimulai", ucap Grayfia memulai pertarungan.

Sedangkan Rias yang melihat itu diam-diam tersenyum bahagia karena apa yang ia mempikan ternyata menjadi kenyataan

0.0

Kembali Kepertarungan

Kini Naruto sudah berada di sebuah kelas untuk menyusun sebuah rencana yang akan mereka lakukan untuk memenangkan Rating game ini, walau tanpa strategipun mereka sudah pasti menang dengan kemampuan yang dilimiki Peeragenya

"Jadi apa rencana kita Naruto-sama?" Tanya Natsumi kepada King-nya

"Aku tidak ingin membuang waktu dengan pertandingan ini, karena setelah ini aku ada urusan, tujuan kita adalah menyelamatkan Rias, itu adalah Prioritas kita dan aku ingin Hime, Killua, Ichigo, Dan Sabo untuk mengakhiri ini dengan cepat" Perintah Naruto kepada keempat Peeragenya

"Ha'i Naruto-sama" Balas mereka yang disebut namanya

"Sedangkan untuk kalian, berkelilinglah untuk mencari kesenangan untuk kalian" Ujar Naruto, sedangkan Peerage Naruto hanya tersenyum kemudian pergi

0.0

Di tempat Ichigo

Ichigo tidak akan menyangka bahwa dirinya akan bertemu sepasang Knihtght dan Rook sekaligus, dan keadaan mereka sedang dalam posisi bersiaga yang memuat Ichigo mendengus

"Ayolah apa kalian tidak bisa santai sedikit, ini tidak akan menyakitkan... aku akan melakukan ini dengan cepat" Ujar Ichigo sinis

"jangan sombong kau, kau tidak mengetahui kemampuan kami" Ujar Knight yang memakai penutup mulut

"Baiklah, akan kuakhiri dengan cepat karena Naruto-sama tidak akan suka bila aku bermain-main"

 **[Shikai]**

Kini Pedang [Tenza Zabgetsu] sudah membesar dari yang tadi dan memiliki warna hitam dengan tepi perak. ( A/N : Shikau Zangetsu versi kedua)

 **[Getsuga Tensho]**

Ichigo dengan cepat melaju kearah keempat Peerage dari raiser dan melakukan tebasa berbentuk bulan sabit dengan cepat bahkan melukai Rook dari Raiser walau hanya terkena gelombangnya saja, dan dalam sekali serang keempat Peerage tadi sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan pertarungan

"Dua Rook, dan Dua Knight dari Raiser Phoenix-sama telah kalah" Ujar Grayfia yang memandu pertandingan

0.0

Di tempat Sabo

Tanpa diduga-duga olehnya, kini Sabo dihadang oleh satu set Pawn sekaligus yang berarti dia sedang berhadapan dengan delapan Pawn sekaligus

"Wow, tak kusangka aku akan menghadapi delapan Pawn sekaligus, tapi sepertinya akan berakhir dengan cepat" Ujar Sabo

"Kita buktikan saja" Ujar Salah satu Pawn dari Raiser

"Baik jika itu mau kalian" Balas Sabo

 **[Hatarubi, Hidurama]**

Kini di belakang Sabo sudah muncul delapan bola api sebesar bola basket, dan Sabo langsung mengarahkan kedepalapan Bola api itu kearah mereka, tapi serangand ari Sabo dapat di hindari, tapi kemudian mereka terkejut karena Bola itu kemudian langsung mengarah kepada mereka dan mereka semua tidak bisa menghindarinya

BLAR

BLAR

BLAR

BLAR

"Sudah menjadi kebiasaanku untuk menjatuhkan musuh disaat mereka merasa bahwa dia sudah berhasil, dan ini serangan terakhir" Ujar Sabo yang kini ditangan kanannya sudah berlapis dengan api

 **[Hiken]**

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR

Sebuah ledakan besar tercipta dari serangan Sabo yang memproyeksi sebuag tinju berlapis api yang tinju api itu mengarah kepada delapan Pawn yang sedang mencoba berdiri itu

"Delapan Pawn dari Raiser Phoenic-sama telah kalah" Ujar Grayfia

0.0

Di tempat Killua

Killua kini sedang berhadapan dengan dua Bishop dan Queen, Killua bukan takut melainkan senang karena akan mendapat sebuah pelampiasan karena bagaimanapun juga Klan Zoldick adalah Klan yang dihuni oleh pembunuh handal bahkan tanoa jejak ketika mereka membunuh korbannya

"Baiklah aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menghabisi kalian, tapi sayang peraturan dari Rating game ini tidak boleh membunuh jadi akan kuberi kalian luka fatal, dan yang pertama adalah kedua Bishop itu" Ujar Killua dengan muka sangarnya

 **[Promotion : Queen]**

Dan kini kekuatan dari Killua sudah meningkat dengan promosi menjadi Queen dan dengan cepat kuku tangannya sudah memanjang dan sangat tajam

 **[Rythm Echo]**

Kilua dengan gerakan cepat dengan meninggalkan seberkas bayangan saat Killua melaju kearah dua Bishop Itu

SLASH

SLASH

SLASH

Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat Killua menyayat tubuh kedua bishop itu hingga terluka parah, Killua menyayat tubuh mereka tidak menggunakan pedang melainkan kukunya, bahkan kemampuan dari regenerasi adik dari raiser tidak berguna karena luka yang sangat dalam yang dilancar Killua hingga melukai bagian dalam mereka bahkan killua memotong satu otot disemua bagiam dalam tubuhnya

"Dua Bishop dari Raiser Phoenix-sama telah kalah" Ujar Grayfia

"Sekarang giliranmu Queen tidak berguna" Ujar Killua, sedangakan Yabelluna nama Queen dari raiser membuat lingakarn sihir peledak untuk Killua tapi selalu gagal karena gerakan Killua yang sangat cepat

"Sekarang giliranku" Ujar Killua

 **[Nen]**

 **[Denkosheka]**

Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat Killua sudah berada di hadapan Yabelluna, dan kemudian membisikkan sebuah kata kepada Yabelluna

"Selamat tinggal"

 **[Narukami]**

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAR

Serangan listrik dengan intesitas tinggi mengenai tubuh dari Yabelluna hingga membuat dirinya tidak sadar diri kemudian jatuh dari posisi terbangnya

"Queen dari Raiser Phoenix-sama telah kalah" Ujar Grayfia lagi

"Lumayan menghibur, dengan begini nanti malam aku bsia tidur dengan nyenyak" Gumam Killua

0.0

Sedangkan ditempat Hime

Kini Hime telah berhadapan dengan King mereka yaitu Raiser sendiri, tapi Hime menampilkan wajah santainya tidak seperti takut

"Hoho, ternyata lawanku adalah seoarang perempuan, kau lebih cocok menjadi haremku daripada lawanku" Ujar Raiser sombong

"hmmmm? kita lihat saja Raiser" Ujar Hime yang kini mengaktifkan Sacred Gearnya

 **[Burning Dragon Balance Breaker]**

Kini Hime sudah tertutupi Armor berwarna merah dengan aksen berwarna putih dilengkapai dengan sepasang sayap berwarna merah gelap

 **[Burn]**

Dan kini hime mulai menyerang raiser, dengan pukulan beruntun yang sangat cepat

"tsk, ini cukup menyakitkan tapi akan aku balas" Ujar raiser yang kini bersiap menggunkan kekuatan apinya, tapi kemudian matanya membulat karena Raiser tidak bisa menggunakan apinya

"Kenapa kekuatanku tidak bisa keluar" Ujar raiser taj percaya

"Itu karena kekuatanku yang menghilangkan kekuatanmu selama 1 menit, dan selama 1 menit itu kau akan kalah" Ujar Hime

"Sialan kau Iblis rendahan" Teriak Raiser

 **[Fire Dragon Roar]**

Raiser terkena semburan api dari Hime tapi luka yang dialami Raiser tidak bisa beregenerasi, dan itu membuat Raiser terkejut, dan itu dari efek kekuatan dari [Burn].

"Sekarang Berakhir sudah" Ujar Hime kepada Raiser

 **[Fire Dragon Crushing Fang]**

Hime menuju kearag raiser dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat kemudian mecakar tubuh raiser hingga terluka parah tanpa bisa beregenerasi, dan bebarpa kemudian tubuh Raiser limbung dan kemudian jatuh tidak sadarkan diri

"Raiser Phoenix-sama telah kalah, pemenang dari rating game ini adalah Naruto-sama" Ujar Grayfia dan kemudian semua Peerage Naruto di teleport kembali ke tempat sebelumnya

0.0

Kini Naruto dan Peeragenya berhasil mengalahkan raiser dan Peeragenya dengan mudah, kini mereka sedang berbincang-bincang yaitu Naruto dengan Sirzech dan Lucius, tapi pembicaraan mereka harus terhenti karena kedatangan Rias, sedangkan Sirzech dan Lucius yang mengerti suasana kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua

"Apa aku mengganggumu Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias kepada Naruto

"Ahhh.. tidak kok, memang ada apa?" Tanya Naruto kepada Rias

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan ini di halaman belakang" Sarang Rias sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk, dan kemudian mereka berjalan beriringan ke halaman belakang

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Tanya Naruto kepada Rias

"Soal pertunanganku..." Ujar Rias gugup

"ya"

"Apa kau membatalkan pertunangan ini karena permintaan dari Oniisama atau dengan maksud lain?" Tanya Rias ragu dengan menundukan wajahnya

"Aku juga tidak tahu aku hanya melakukan apa yang dikatakan hatiku, dan karena hatiku berbicara untuk menyelamatkanmu maka aku menyelamatkanmu, dan jujur saja entah mengapa saat aku mengetahui bahwa kau akan bertunangan dengan Raiser dadaku terasa sesak" Ujar Naruto polos tanpa sadar, sedangkan Rias yang mendengat itu kemudian mendongakkan wajahnya menatap mata Naruto untuk mecari kebohongan, tapi nihil yang di dapatkannya adalah ketulusan dari setiap kata-katanya

"Apa yang kau ucapkan itu benar Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias meminta kepastian

"Benar, aku jujur dengan ucapanku dan hatiku" Jawab Naruto tegas

GREB

Kemudian Rias memeluk Naruto dengan cepat karena dia senang bahwa perasaannya terbalas, dan dia tidak hanya bermimpi saja

"HIkz... kukira selama ini perasaanku bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi ternyata kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dan aku senang mendengarnya Hikz" Ujar Rias yang sedang terisak, kemudian Naruto menggarakkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata dari Rias

"Tersenyumlah kau lebih cantik bila tersenyum, dan kita jalani hubungan ini dengan pelan saja sampai kita mengerti satu sama lain, karena kau adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang aku cintai dan aku tidak ingin menyakitimu" Ujar Naruto kepada Rias 'Walau kau bukan yang pertama yang pernah masuk dalam hatiku' lanjut Naruto dalam hatinya

"Hmmm... aku mengerti Naruto-kun dan kau juga adalah laki-laki satu-satunya yang aku cintai" Ujar Rias sembari tersenyum bahagia

"Dan aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu Rias" Ujar Naruto

"Apa itu Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias heran

"Bagaimana bila aku adalah orang yang ingin kalian kalahkan, apa perasaanmu terhadapku tetap sama?" Tanya Naruto

"Apa maksudmu Naruto-kun? aku tidak mengerti" Ujar Rias tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Naruto

"Aku adalah Hakuryuukou, apakah perasaanmu tetap akan sama setelah mendengar pengakuanku?" Tanya Naruto menundukan wajahnya, kemudian Rias mendongakkan wakjah tampan milik Naruto

"Perasaanku tetap sama walau kau adalah Hakuryuukou, aku bahkan tidak peduli walau kau seorang penghacur sekalipun, karena Naruto tetaplah Naruto" Ujar Rias tulus, sedangkan Naruto ayng mendengar itu kemudian memeluk Rias dengan erat

"ternyata aku tidak salah mencintai dirimu Rias, aku adalah perempuan yang sangat berharga bagiku, dan aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu" Ujar Naruto

"Kau tidak perlu seperti itu Naruto-kun, kau menerima cintaku saja sudah sangat membahagiakanku" Ujar Rias, dan kemudian mereka disapa keheningan dalam beberapa saat untuk menikmati apa yang terjadi

"baiklah lebih baik kita kembali, aku tidak inginn membuat mereka khawatir dengan ketidak adaannya dia" Ujar Naruto sedangkan Rias hanya mengangguk, kemudian mereka pergi ke tempat pesta dengan berpegangan tangan

 **-TBC-**

 **Yo Minna, maaf update yang ini karena Author belum nemu ide yang pas untuk cerita Naruto The Next Poseidon dan besok janji chapter selanjutnya akan update. dan yah kenapa Author bisa Update Tiap hari? itu karena Author adalah Part time sebagai penjaga warnet jadi daripada nganggur lebih baik cari kesibukan dengan hobi Author**

* * *

 **Next Update : Naruto The Noxt Poseidon**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Mission**

 **Disclaimer** :: **Naruto & Highschool DxD**

Naruto, Highchool DxD, One Piece, Bleach, Hunter X Hunter, Tokyo Ghoul

(mijem karakternya saja, kepemilikan milik pencipta masing-masing)

 **Pair** : Naruto. U X Rias. G

 **Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Ngayal Dsb

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Tanya Jawab

Q : Buat sasusaku menyesal, dan mem0h0n maaf pd naru. Dan tntunya jd tim naru

A : Menarik, tapi kan Naruto udah gak punya Slot Peerage

Q : Masih kecepetan nih alurnya, terlebih lagi cinta NaruRias yg kenal sehari trus jatuh cinta, ngak logis banget.

A : Karena saya suka yang tidak logis, karena itu lebih istimewa :D (Abaikan)

Q : Aku sangat antusias membaca fic ini. Tapi aku jadi kurang semangat narurias lagi narurias lagi...

A : Mau gimana lagi saya sukanya mereka berdua, kalo jujur saya pengen NaruSaku tapi mau bagaimana lagi endingnya aja SasuSaku :'(

Q : nice bro,apakah chapter depan naruto vs sasuke?

A : Belum Broo, nanti saat melawan Naruto, kekuatan sasuke bagaikan debu yang di sapu angin. Disini saya buat Sacred Gear [Divine Dividing] Sangat kuat

Q : Lanjuuuuutttt senpai Jangan sampai kandas di tengah jalan :D

A : Pastinya brooo

Q : Nanti Naru tarung ama c Teme pake sacret gear nya ?

A : Pasti dong

Q : Oh, Jadi Auth0r banyak waktu sengang Nih..?

A : Bener, dari pada gak ada kerjaan trz hobi Author nulis ama ngegame, karena Dota 2 Salatiga lagi gk ada Turnamen jadi saya lanjut nulis deh

Q : Oh ya Sasuke Dan Sakura Bikin Ketakutan Thor Liat Mode Balance Breaker Naruto

A : Gak cuma Balance Breaker tapi [Juggernout Over Drive] hahahahah

(A/N : Dan untuk yang lainnya terimakasih Reviewnya)

* * *

0.0

Sepulang sekolah kini Naruto tidak memenuhi undangan dari Rias kekasihnya karena dia sedang berada di atap seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? disatu sisi aku ingin memaafkan mereka tapi disisi lain aku takut untuk kecewa dari orang yang sama" Gumam Naruto

"Bagaimana menurutmu Albi?" Tanya Naruto kepada Partnernya

 **"Aku juga tidak tahu Perner, karena ini benar-benar rumit tapi aku akan selalu membantumu kapanpun aku dibutuhkan"** Jawab Albion

"Hah, Terimakasih Partner tapi aku masih takut jika memaafkan mereka" Ujar Naruto

Dan tak lama kemudian muncul sebuah portal lingkaran sihir berwarna merah berlambang Gremory dan kemudian muncul sosok perempuan berambut Crimson a.k.a Rias

"Kenapa kau disini Naruto-kun? Kau tahu dari tadi aku mencarimu" Ujar Rias kepada Naruto

"Gomen" Balas Naruto singkat, sedangkan Rias yang mendengar nada bicara dan raut muka kekasihnya ini manjadi cemas

"Kau kenapa Naruto-kun? kalau ada masalah ceritakan kepadaku. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu" Tawar Rias kepada Naruto

"Tak apa Rias, lebih baik kita kembali lagipula Peerage kita sudah menunggu" Ujar Naruto yang mendapat anggukan dari Rias dan kemudian mereka pergi dengan lingkaran sihir masing-masing

0.0

Occult Research Cllub

Muncul dua lingkaran sihir berbeda warna dan berbeda corak yang kemudian menampilkan sosok Naruto dan Rias

"Yo minna maaf aku datang terlambat" Ujar Naruto disertai dengan senyum palsunya membuat Peerage Naruto memandang sang King dengan curiga

"Jadi apa yang kita lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto kepada Rias

"Tidak ada, kita hanya bersantai saja karena sementara waktu aku dan Peerageku tidak medapat tugas untuk membasmi Iblis liar Anata" Jawab Rias yang membuat Peerage Naruto dan Rias melongo

'Anata?' Batin Mereka semua minus Naruto dan Rias sendiri

"Buchou?" Panggil Issei kepada kingnya

"Ya? ada apa Issei?" Tanya Rias

"Kenapa kau memanggil Naruto-senpai dengan sebutan Anata?" Tanya Issei

"Itu karena mulai sekarang Naruto-kun adalah kekasihku dan sebagai calon suamiku" Ujar Rias dengan mata berbinar-binar

"APA?" Teriak mereka semua tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Rias dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah Naruto untuk meminta klarifikasi dan Naruto hanya mengangguk pertanda membenarkan perkataan dari Rias

"Hikz... Kenapa dengan orang pupuler" Ujar Issei Drop di pojokan karena target haremnya diambil oleh Naruto

"Tenang saja Issei-kun kau akan mendapatkan orang seperti buchou kau hanya perlu bersabar" Ujar Kiba

"Kau... Sangat baik Kibna" Ujar Issei dengan mata terharu

"Dan kau harus bersabar seribu tahun lagi" Ujar Kiba, sedangkan Issei yang mendengar itu semakin down

"Sudahlah Issei, kau masih mempuyai Asia dan lagi disini juga ada Koneko dan Akeno" Ujar Naruto kepada Issei

"AKu tidak tertarik dengan orang mesum" Jawab Koneko dengan muka datar

"Kau sungguh kejam sekali Koneko-chan" Teriak Issei

"Hah, aku tidak menyangka orang yang seharusnya menjadi Rivalku sebegitu menyedihkannya" Ujar Naruto mengehela nafas

"Rival? Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Issei tidak mengerti

"Hime jelaskan" Ujar Naruto kepada Queennya

"Jadi Naruto-kun adalah pemegang dari Sacred Gear [Divine Dividing] yang bersemayam jiwa naga Vanishing Dragon, dengan kata lain Naruto-kun adalah Hakuryuukou yang ditakdirkan terlibat pertarungan hidup mati dengan Sekiryuutei" Jelas Hime kepada Issei

"Jadi... Naruto-senpai adalah Hakuryuukou?" Tanya Issei meinta kepastian, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk

"Tapi tenang aku tadi bilang seharusnya, karena sekarang kita bukanlah Rival melainkan Rekan, tapi jika kau tetap menganggapku Rival aku akan terima" Ujar Naruto

"Tapi dengan kemampuanmu sekarang presentase kemenanganmu adalah 0%" Ujar Natsumi bishop dari Naruto

"Dengan kemampuan Naruto-kun kau tidak punya kesempatan Issei jadi terima saja perdamaian dari Naruto-kun" Saran Hime kepada Issei

"Baiklah Naruto-senpai aku menerimanya, lagipula aku tidak ingin bertarung denganmu dan aku ingin hidup damai" Ujar Issei

Dan kemudian mereka meneruskan acara bincang-bincang mereka kecuali RIas dan Naruto yang bermain catur dan Naruto selalu menang karena otaknya sudah di upgrade oleh Shinigami waktu sebelum datang ke dimensi ini

"huh, bagaimana kau bisa menang terus" Kesal Rias karena dari tadi dia kalah terus dalam bermain catur

"Pengalaman Rias, pengalaman adalah guru terbaik" Jawab Naruto sembari tersenyum

"Rias bolehkah aku bertanya?" Ujar Naruto

"Apa itu?"

"Kenapa aku melihat ekspresi Kiba tidak asing bagiku, yaitu ekspresi pendendam" Ujar Naruto

"Baiklah kurasa aku harus menceritakan tentang kiba kepadamu" Jawab Rias

"Lalu?" Naruto tidak sabar mendengar jawaban dari Rias

"Kiba adalah satu-satunya orang yang selamat dari percobaan Excalibur oleh gereja, dan dia sangat dendam kepada pedang Excallibur, dan dendam itu terkuak kembali saat dia melihat foto Excallibur kemarin di rumah Issei" Jawab Rias

"Jadi dia dendam kepada pedang? sungguh tidak logis. Pedang itu tidak mempunyai salah hanya penggunanya saja yang menggunakannya" Ujar Naruto heran

"Tapi baiklah, sepertinya dia akan begerak tanpa perintah darimu jadi aku akan menyuruh Gon dan Killua untuk mengawasi Kiba" Lanjut Naruto

"Baiklah, jadi apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Tanya Rias kepada Naruto

"Kau tenang saja Hime, biar aku saja yang menangani ini kau duduk manis saja dan pura-pura tidak tahu" Ujar Naruto menunjukan senyumannya, sedangkan Rias memerah karena mendengar ucapan dari Naruto

"Baiklah Naruto-kun aku percaya padamu" Jawab Rias kepada Naruto

(A/N : Author Skip aja bagian Issei dan Kiba Vs xenovia dan Irina karena untuk mengehmat word)

[TIME SKIP]

Dan benar saja apa yang diucapkan oleh Naruto, saat ini Kiba, Koneko, dan Issei dan juga dua gadis utusan gereja kemarin dan juga Pawn dari Sona-Kaichou Saji. Dan kini mereka menyamar dengan baju yang aneh tapi tidak cukup lihai untuk mengelabui mata dari Killua dan Gon yang mengawsi mereka sedati tadi

Dan kini mereka sedang berhadapan dengan pendeta Gila yang bernama Freed Zelzan yang merupakan pengguna pedang Excallibur, Gon dan Killua memutuskan untuk menonton sebentar sebelum turun tangan

"Hahahaha, kita bertemu lagi Iblis-chan" Ujar sosok Freed Zelzan

"Pedang itu?" Mata kiba melotot setelah melihat pedang yang dibawa oleh Freed

"hahahaha, benar pedang ini adalah pedang Excallibur dan dengan pedang ini aku akan menghabisi kalian, jadi siapa dulu yang akan melawan?" Tanya Freed dengan sombongnya

"Hanya aku yang akan menjadi lawanmu" Ujar Kiba dan kini mulai menyerang kearah Freed

"KIba" Teriak teman-teman Kiba yang melihat kiba melawan sendiri

"Kau hanya akan mati sia-sia, seberapa banyak Iblis aku pasti bisa membunuh kalian dengan pedang Excallibur" Ujar Freed yang menghindari serengan Kiba dengan melompat keatas dan kemudian mengayunkan pedangnya dari udara

TRANK

Pedang Excallibur dan pedang kini sedang bertabrakan

"Pedang ku ini adalah pedang gejolak api surag yang dikenal sebagai Excallibur [Rapidly] Ujar Freed memberi nama pedangnya

TRANK TRANK  
TRANK TRANK

Kemudian mereka menghilang dengan bekas benturan dari pedang, dan membuat teman-teman mereka melongo melihat ini semua karena kecepatan yang ditampilkan oleh keduanya, dan kini perut kiba tersayat oleh pedan Excallibur

"Mati kau" Teriak Freed yang mengarahkan pedangnya kearah Kiba, tapi kemudian pedang itu di tahan oleh seseorang dan sosok itu hanya menahan pedang Excallibur hanya menggunakan kuku

"Sepertinya kalian dalam kesusahan" Ujar sosok itu

"Killua" Teriak mereka semua

"Kau habisi dia Killua, biar aku memberi pertolongan dulu kepada Kiba-senpai" Ujar Gon

"Baiklah serahkan padaku" Ujar Killua

 **[Nen]**

Kekuatan dari Killua kini sudah meningkat dengan tanda dia menggunakan Nen-nya

 **[Narukami]**

Killua melompat keudara dann kemudian menyerang Freed dengan kekuatan listrik jarak jauhnya hingga membuat Freed jatuh tertunduk karena tegangan listrik yang diterima oleh tubuhnya bukanlah skala yang kecil

"Ternyata kau masih sadar juga, dan aku berani bertaruh sekarang tubuhmu dalam kondisi mati Rasa" Ujar Killua dan dalam hati Freed membenarkan ucapan dari Killua

 **[Shinppu Jinrai]**

TIba-tiba Killua sudah berada di depan Freed dan siap menyrangnya tapi kemudian muncul sebuah lingakaran sihir yang membawa pergi Freed

"Ck, Malaikat jatuh itu hanya menganggu saja" Kesal Killua karena mangsanya diambil oleh orang lain

"Tak apa Killua, yang terpenting kita berhasil menajalankan perintah dari Naruto-sama" Ujar Gon dan Killua hanya mengangguk, dan tak beberapa lama kemudian muncul tiga lingakaran sihir yang menampilkan Naruto, Rias, dan Sona

"Kalian bertugas dengan baik Killua, Gon" Puji Naruto kepada kedua Pawnnya ini

"Sama-sama Naruto-sama" Jawab keduanya bersamaan

Sedangkan Rias dan Sona menyelsaikan urusan mereka dengan Peeragenya dengan memebri hukuman tamparan di bokong sebanyak 1000 Kali yang membuat Saji, Kiba, Dan Issei menjerit kesakita.

(A/N : Disini saya tidak membuat Kiba menghilang)

[TIME SKIP]

Kini Rias dan para Pearagenya sedang membicarakan tentang kontrak yang mereka dapat tapi kedatangan seseorang membuat mereka mengalihkan perhatiannya yang ternyata adalah Sang ketua Osis Sona Sitri yang memasuki ruang klub dan memberitahukan bahwa Kuoh Highschool telah didatangi oleh Kokabiel. dan merekapun segera menuju ke halaman Kuoh Highschool dan mereka melihat bahwa Pearage Sona yang lainya sedang menyerang Kokabiel tapi serangan mereka tidak terasa apapun kepada Kokabiel dan terlihat disana ada Xenovia

"Xenovia aku ingin kau membantuku" Ujar Kiba tegas

"karena tugas kita sama yaitu menghancurkan Excalibur jadi aku akan membantumu dengan senang hari" jawab Xenovia dan tiba-tiba di depan mereka terdapat sosok pendeta gila yang bernama Freed yang sedang membawa 4 pedang Excalibur yang di jadikan satu

"Kita bertemu lagi Iblis-chan dan sekarang kau pastikan kau tidak akan hidup lagi" ujar Freed sombong

"cih, ternyata kau selamat" ujar Kiba sinis

"kau kira aku akan mati dengan mudah" ujar Freed

"dan jangan banyak bicara, aku akan memusnahkanmu Iblis" lanjut Freed dan kemudian mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Xenovia dan kiba

TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!

Bukan hanya setiap ayuanan pedang Kiba yang dapat ditahan oleh Freed, tapi ayunan pedang Xenovia pun dapat ditahan dengan mudahnya oleh Freed, setelah Freed menggambungkan 4 pedang Excalibur sekaligus.

"jika kau begitu aku tidak ada jalan lain kecuali menggunakan pedang itu" dan kemudian muncul sebuah pedang yang di rantai

"Tidak mungkin, pedang itu tidak dapat dikendalikan oleh siapa pun." Freed memandang tak percaya pedang itu

dan kemudian Xenovia membaca sebuah mantra untuk melepas pedang itu dari kekangan rantai

"Dengan tangan ini dan pedang ku ini akan mengalahkan mu, Freed." Dengan cepat Xenovia berlari dengan mengayunkan pedang Durandalnya pada Freed.

TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!

"Luar biasa sudah lama aku tak merasakan sensasi ini" ucap Freed, yang masih menahan setiap ayunan pedang Xenovia yang terasa berat dari pada sebelumnya

Xenovia meloncat mundur. Mengarahkan pedangnya keatas, sebuah sinar keluar dari pedang Durandalnya.

"terlalu monoton gerakanmu" ujar Freed sinis

TRANK!

Ayunan pedang Durandal Xenovia dapat ditahan oleh Freed dengan mudah. Mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang, Freed menatap pendeta yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Apa aku boleh membunuhnya?" tanya Freed

"Terserah mu" jawab pendeta itu yang sangat di kenal oleh Kiba

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kembali menatap Xenovia, Freed tersenyum gila. "Bersiap-siaplah untuk pertarungan yang sesungguhnya nona, hahaha" lanjut Freed.

Freed berlari dan mengayunkan pedang Excaliburnya kepada Xenovia yang melamun.

Kemudian dang pendeta di belakang Freed melempar sebuah Kristal berwarna biru kepada Kiba dan kiba dengan sigap menagkapnya

"aku memberimu harapan teman-temanmu, supaya kau bisa berhenti berjuang dan menerima kenytaan yang ada." ujar congak pendeta itu

"Kau!" Kiba menggeram kesal tanpa sadar, kristal yang ada ditangannya ia gemgam dengan kuat, hingga menimbulkan retak dan kemudian pecah menjadi serpihan. "Akan kubunuh kau!"

Sekarang terdengar suara dari teman-teman kiba yang meyeret kiba ke alam bawah sadarnya

"Hey jangan cengen seperti itu, sejak kapan kau ini cengeng."

"Minna." Kiba menghapus air mata

"Aku rindu kalian." lanjut Kiba.

"Kami juga sama, tapi maksud kami datang kesini bukan untuk reuni."

"Lalu untuk apa?" tanya Kiba.

"Jika kau ingin mengalahkannya, jangan dendam padanya, kami akan bersatu, bersatu menkadi kekuatan untuk mu, tuan tanpa nama."

"Apa ini?" pendeta gila itu mentapa tak percaya.

"tidak mungkin itu hal yang mustahil, dua sifat itu saling bertentangan."

dan kemudian Sacred Gear Sword of birth milik kiba memasuki mode Balance Breaker dan menjadi Sword Buster yaitu pedang kutukan yang memiliki sisi berlainan yaitu aura Iblis dan aura Suci

"Di dunia ini tak ada yang mustahil, ini adalah harapan teman-teman ku, nyawa teman-teman ku, dan keinginan teman-teman ku, yang mereka korban kan untuk ku, agar aku membunuh mu." Teriak Kiba marah

"Dengan ini aku akan membunuh mu." Kiba berlari dengan cepat, tapi sayang, Freed masih ada disana dan menghalanginya.

"Jangan menghalangi ku." ucap Kiba tajam.

" setidaknya jika kau ingin membunuhnya, kau harus membunuh ku." balaa Freed.

"Kalau itu pilihan mu baiklah."

TRANK

Keadaan menjadi terbalik, diawal pertandingan Freed lebih ungul dari Kiba, tapi sekarang, Kiba menjadi lebih ungul Freed setelah menggunakan balance Breakernya.

"Jangan kira kau bisa kabur." ucap Kiba.

Craz!Craz!Craz!

Brak!

Tubuh Freed jatuh ketanah, dengan keadaan parah.

"ini adalah pembalasan dari teman-temanku jadi matilah kau orang brengsek" Teriak Kiba dan kemudian mengayunkan pedangnya tapi pendeta itu melarikan diri tapi dengan sigap Kiba mengejarnya

Craz!

"Itu sebagai pembalasan atas perbuatanmu" kemudian Kiba meninggalkan tubuh tak bernyawa itu dan mendekati Xenovia

0.0

Kini Rias dan Pearagenya yang lainnya sedang terdesak karena serangan mereka tidak bisa melukai Kokabiel sedikitpun. bahkan Issei yang sudah bertransformasi ke dalam mode balance breaker hanya bisa memberikannya luka fisik tetapi tidak bisa membunuhnya

"hahahah... jadi ini kemampuan dari adik dua Mou? ini sangat mengecewakan. dan juga apa hanya segini kekuatan dari naga surgawi Red Dragon Emperor? sangat mengecewakan" ujar sombong Kokabiel dan itu membuat Issei jengkel setengan mati

"kalian memang lemah, jika begitu matilah kalian, dengan begitu perang akan di mulai lagi" ujar Kakabeil dan kini membuat tombak cahaya yang sangat besar dan di arahkan kepada Rias dan Sona

"Matilah Kalian" teriak Kokabiel dan melempar tombak cahaya itu

'apa aku akan mati?' pikir Rias dan Sona bebarengan dengan menutup mata siap menuggu rasa sakit yang akan datang

 **[Divide]**

"Apa kalian tidak apa-apa Rias, Kaichou" Tanya Naruto kepada Keduanya

"Aku tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun" Jawab keduanya bersamaan dengan gugup, karena melihat Naruto yang memakai armor berwarna putih khas Vanishing Dragon

"Baguslah, dan maaf terlambat, dan kalian tenang saja Peerageku sudah membuat Kekai yang sangat kuat hingga pertarunan ini tidak di rasakan oleh manusia" Ujar Naruto kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Kokbiel

"Ada urusan apa sampai si putih datang kemari?" Tanya Kokabiel sarkastik

"Urusan ya? Karena yang ingin kau benuh adalah kekasihku maka itu menjadi urusanku" Ujar Naruto dan tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan Kokabiel kemudian meninjunya hingga jatuh berdebum di tanah

"Hanya segitu kemampuan orang yang di tulis dalam Al-kitab? benar-benar mengecewakan" Ujar Naruto meremehkan

"Kau..." Ujar Kokabiel marah dan kemudian terbang ke atas kembali dan membuat Tombak cahaya yang sangat besar, sedangakn Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum di balik armornya

"Mati Kau..."

 **[Divide]**

Dan Tombak cahaya itu semakin mengecil dan menghilang setelah suara mekanik [Divide] berbunyi

"Ternyata legenda itu benar, bahwa sacred gear [Divine Dividing] membagi kekuatan musuhnya kemudian menjadikan kekuatannya sendiri" Gumam Sona

"Benar" Balas Sona

Kembali kepertarungan Naruto dan Kokabiel

Kini Naruto melaju kencang kearah Kokabiel kemudian menunju kembali perut Kokabiel dan mendorongnya dengan gerakan kilat hingga menubrk tanah beberapa kali

"Tunggu" Terdengar suara dari atas Naruto dan kemudian dia menengok dan terlihat sosok yang menggunakan armoe berwarna emas

"Jadi ada apa sampai kau datang kemari Vali?" Tanya Naruto kepada Vali

"uzumaki Naruto lama tidak bertemu, aku ingin bertarung lagi denganmu tapi Azazel menyuruhku membawa sampah ini dan jangan sampai membunuhnya, Dan lainkali kita harus bertarung Hakuryuukou " Ujar sosok itu

"Azazel kah? baiklah lebih baik kamu yang urus dan aku siap kapanpun melawanmu vali Lucifer" Ujar Naruto. "Dan salam untuk Azazel" Lanjut Naruto dan membuat semua orang tercengang karena nama belakang vali adalah Lucifer

"Baiklah Naruto" Ujar Kemudian sosok yang disebut Naruto dengan nama Vali pun pergi dengan membawa tubuh Kokabiel dan Freed Zelzan, dan kemudian Peerage Rias dan Sona mendekati Naruto yang kini sudah mereset Armornya

"Siapa dia Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias kepada kekasihnya ini

"Dia adalah murid dari Azazel" Jawab Naruto kepada Rias

"Tapi apakah kau tahu siapa itu Azazel?" Tanya Rias

"Tentu saja aku tahu karena dia adalah Gubernur malaikat jatuh" Jawab Naruto

"Lantas bagaimana kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Sona kepada Naruto

"Aku akan menjalaskannya besok, dan karena ini hampir larut kalian pulanglah biar aku yang mengurus kerusakan ini"

"Baiklah Naruto-kun" Ujar Rias dan Sona dan kemudian meghilang dalam lingkarann sihir bersama Peerage mereka

"Jadi kita harus mengurus kerusakan yang didera akibat pertarungan tadi" Ujar Naruto kepada Peeragenya yang kini sudah berada di belakang Naruto

"Ha'i Naruto-sama" Jawab Peerage Naruto serempak, dan mulai memperbaiki bangunan yang sudah tidak berbentuk ini

[TIME SKIO]

dan keesokan harinya Rias dan yang lainnya beserta Naruto dan Peeragenya berkumpul berada di Ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib untuk menunggu kedatangan dari Grayfia yang inign menyempaikan pesan

"dan sebelum itu aku akan memperkenalkan Pearage baruku" ujar Rias kepada yang lainnya yang terkejut kecuali Akeno

"Siapa Buchou?" tanya Issei

"silahkan masuk" Rias mempersilahkan masuk Pearage barunya tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Issei dan setelah orang itu memasuki ruangan itu semua yang ada diruangan itu terkejut kecuali Rias dan Akeno

"XENOVIA?" Teriak Issei,Kiba, dan Koneko dan yang lainnya memandang Xenovia dengan pandangan sulit diartikan seperti Naruto dan Peeragenya

"yak betul, dan dia adalah bidak Knightku aku pikir akan menguntungkan bila memiliki bidak Knight yang memiliki pedang Durandal" Ujar Rias kepada Pearagenya yang masih tidak percaya

"tapi Xenovia bukankan kamu sebelumnya adalah Excorcist alias permburu Iblis tapi kenapa kamu menjadi Iblis?" tanya Kiba kepada Xenovia

"setelah aku mendengar bahwa tuhan telah mati aku sudah tidak memiliki tujuan apapun lagi, dan kurasa bergabung dengan kalian akan membuatku memiliki tujuan baru"

dan setalah itu Rias membacakan kontrak yang sudah mereka peroleh tapi kegiatan mereka terhenti karena munculnya lingkaran siir berwarna putih dan berlambang Gremory tanpa bertanya mereka sudah tahu bahwa lingkaran sihir iru adalah Grayfia Lucifuge

"Selamat pagi Rias Ojou-sama, maaf bila mengganggu waktu anda, dan ternyata disini juga ada Naruto-sama" ucap sopan Maid bernama Grayfia

"ada apa Grayfia Neesama?" tanya Rias kepada Grayfia

"seperti apa yang aku bilang kemarin, atas perintah dari Sirzech-sama anda diminta untuk menjadi pendamping dari Fraksi iblis beserta Pearage anda, anda juga diminta oleh SIrzech-sama untuk mengawal jalannya rapat nanti Naruto-sama" Ujar Grayfia kepaa kedua king ini

"baiklah, kami bersedia. lantas kapan rapat itu akan di laksanakan?" tanya Rias

"Aku juga" Jawab Naruto

"rapat antara ketiga Fraksi untuk membahas Aliansi akaln di laksanakan dua hari lagi, jadi bersiaplah dan juga Sirzech-sama meminta anda untuk melepas Bishop anda karena Sirzech-sama merasa sudah cukup" ucap Grayfia dan kemudian menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir berwarna putih

"Jadi dua hari lagi adalah pertemuan dari pimpinan ketiga fraksi untuk membahas aliansi yah?" tanya Naruto dan Rias

"Benar, dan kemungkianan banyak pihak yang memanfaatkan rapat ketiga fraksi itu seperti organisasi yang dipimpin oleh naga ketidak terbatasan Ophis yaitu Chaos Bridge" Ujar Hime kepada semuanya

"dan lalu siapa Bishop anda yang satunya Buchou?" tanya Issei

"Gasper Vladi" Ujar Rias

(A/N : Skip aja bagian pembebasan Gasper, untuk menghemat Word, kan udah apda tahu bagaimana Gasper d bebaskan)

 **-TBC-**

 **Yo Minna, bagaimana menurut kalian cerita yang ini, dan untuk Harem bisa di Vote siapa yang menjadi harem dari Naruto, tapi Alpha sudah pasti Rias**

* * *

 **Calon :**

 **\- Akeno**

 **\- Rosseweisse**

 **\- Kuroka**

 **\- Serafall**

 **\- Sona**

 **\- Tsubaki**

 **\- ( bisa saran yang lainnya yang menurut Author cocok, tapi jangan Gabriel )**

* * *

 **Next Update : Shinobi DxD 2**

 **Info : Untuk Great Boskito Dragon nanti Episode selanjutnya akan saya buat tanggal 1 juni 2015, dengan mengganti judulnya tapi tidak dengan Fictionnnya**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Mission**

 **Disclaimer** :: **Naruto & Highschool DxD**

Naruto, Highchool DxD, One Piece, Bleach, Hunter X Hunter, Tokyo Ghoul

(mijem karakternya saja, kepemilikan milik pencipta masing-masing)

 **Pair** : Naruto. U X Rias. G

 **Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Ngayal Dsb

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Vote Harem

 **Akeno : 4**

 **Kuroka : 5**

 **Serafall : 5**

 **Sona : 1**

 **Tsubaki : 2**

 **Rosseweisse : 2**

 **Yasaka : 1**

 **Hime : 1**

 **NB :** hasil Sementara

* * *

 **0.0**

Besok adalah hari dimana Naruto dan Peeragenya akan mengawal jalannya pertemuan antar pemimpin ketiga Fraksi, tapi dirinya masih merasa bahwa dirinya harus menyelsaikan masalahnya yaitu masalah internal team 7. Dan dia memutuskan untuk menemui Sasuke dan Sakura . Setelah Naruto pergi dengan lingkaran sihirnya dia melihat sosok Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berlatih dan tanpa sadar dirinya ikut tersenyum karena mengingat kebersamaan mereka, dan dia memutuskan untuk memberi pelajaran kepada mereka sebelum memaafkan mereka

"Selamat siang, Sasuke Sakura-chan" Sapa Naruto kepada keduanya

"Naruto!" Kaget mereka berdua karena melihat sosok Naruto, dan tanpa babibu Naruto langsung menerjag keduanya

Duak

Tinjuan dari Naruto dapat di tahan dengan mudah oleh Sasuke, tapi bukan takut Naruto malah menyeringai

 **[Golden Fire Rasengan]**

Tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berada di belakang Sasuke dengan sebuah rasengan berwana kuning emas yang siap di serangkan kearah Sasuke, tapi Sasuke dengan sigap mengaktifkan Susano'nya yang dapat menahan serengan dari Naruto

 **[Enton : Kagatsuchi]**

 **[Golden Fire Destruction]**

BLAAAAAAAAR

Kedua serangan api berbeda warna itupun kemudian bertabrakan hingga membuat tanah dari tabrakan itu membuat lubang yang cukup besar

'Api apa itu? api itu bisa menahan serengan dari api Amaterasu' Pikir Sasuke

"Ini adalah salah satu kemampuan Dragon Slayer Golden Fire milikku" Ujar Naruto yang seakan mengetahui pikiran dari Sasuke

"Cih, aku tidak akan kalah Dobe" Balas Sasuke

"Kita lihat saja Teme" Balas Naruto sengit

 **[Katon : Gokakyu no jutsu]**

 **[Golden Fire Empiric Roar]**

BLAAAAAAR

Lagi-lagi serangan mereka bertabrakan kembali hingga membuat ledakan lagi

"Kali ini aku tidak akan main-main Dobe" Ujar Sasuek berteriak kepada Naruto, kemudian Susano'o milik Sasuke hingga mecapai level Susano'o sempura yang seperti samurai dengan sepasang sayap, sedangkan Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai

 **[Vanishin Dragon Balance Breaker]**

Dan kemudian tubuh Naruto sudah berlapis dengan sebuah armor berwarna putih khas Hakuryuukou

 **[Commpresion Divider]**

Setelah Suara mekanik yang mengatakan itu berbunyi perlahan Susano'o sempurna milik Sasuke mulai mengecil dan kemudian menghilang

"Bagaimana mungkin kau menghapuskan Susano'oku?" Tanya Sasuke shock melihat Susano'o-nya menghilang

"Kalian bisa sebut itu salah satu kemampuanku" Balas Naruto

"Tapi cukup sampai disini saja Sasuke Sakura-chan, karena permainan ini akan berakhir" Ujar Naruto kemudian mengadahkan tangannya kearah angkasa

 **[Great Ball og Golden Fire]**

BLAAAAAAR

Tekanan kekuatan Iblis di sekitar Naruto kemudian meningkat dengan pesat apa lagi dia sekarang dalam mode Balance Breaker, kemudian muncul sebuah bola api emas seukuran bola kasti tapi lama-kelamaan bola itu menjadi sangat besar hingga sebesar labangan sepak bola

'Kekuatan macam apa ini, ini sangat gila dan mengerikan' Batin Sasuke dan Sakura bebarengan kemudian menutup matanya bersiap menerima ajal yang akan menjemput mereka, karena sudah dipastikan mereka tidak akan selamat dari serangan milik Naruto ini, tapi setelah beberapa saat mereka tidak merasakan adanya rasa sakit dan panas yang menderu mereka. Kemudian mereka membuka matanya dan melihat sosok Naruto yang sedang tersenyum kearah mereka dan sudah tidak memakai armornya lagi

"Kalian tahu, sebenarnya kalian harus melihat ekspresi kalian tadi itu sangat lucu" Ujar Naruto dan kemudian tertawa lepas, sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura menatap Naruto dengan bingung karena Naruto tadi Naruto seakan ingin mengahabisi mereka

"Kalian tidak usah khawatir karna aku sudah memaafkan kalian tapi dengan satu syarat" Ujar Naruto yang menjawab kebingungan keduanya

"Apa itu?" Tanya keduanya

"Kalian harus membantuku dan Peerageku untuk menciptakan perdamaian yang tidak bisa kita raid di dimensi kita" Ujar Naruto memberitahu syaratnya

"Baiklah aku menerimanya" Jawab Mereka berdua, dan mendapat anggukan dari keduanya, dan kemudian terlihat Naruto yang menjentikan jarinya dan kemudian muncul 9 orang dari dalam lingkaran sihir

"Ada apa Naruto-sama memanggil kami?" Tanya Hime kepada sang King

"Karena aku akan melakukan Unset Evil Piecer, karena sudah saatnya Gon dan Killua mendapat Mutation Piece, kalian berdua berbaringlah" Ujar Naruto kepada keduanya

"Dan kalian juga harus Sasuke, Sakura-chan" Lanjut Naruto, dan Sasuke dan Sakura hanya mengangguk

Kemudian Naruto melakukan ritual Unset Evil Piece dan kemudian melakukan Unset Evil Piece lagi dengan delapan Pawn Mutation Piece yang masing-masing diberikan dua kepada Gon, Killua, Sasuke, dan Sakura

"Baiklah, kurasa kalian sudah terbiasa dengan tubuh Iblis kalian" Ujar Naruto kepada Sasuke dan Sakura

"Iblis?" Tanya Mereka berdua

"Ya" Balas Naruto,dan kemudian menyuruh Hime untuk menceritakan segala tentang dunia ini kepada Sasuke dan Sakura, dan akhirnya mereka menerima keadaan mereka dan menerima menjadi Peerage dari Naruto sebagai permintaan maaf mereka kepada Naruto karena meinggalkannya dulu

"Bagus, dan Hime siapkan lingkaran sihir ke Kuoh Academy, kurasa aka terjadi hal yang tidak menyenangkan" Ujar Naruto kepada Queennya

"Ha'i Naruto-kun"

0.0

Kini Naruto dan juga Peeragenya sudah berada di Ruang rapat diadakannya pertemuan dari Ketiga pimpinan Fraksi walau tadi mereka terlambat beberapa menit tapi itu bukan masalah dan sekarang mereka sedang membahas tentang kejadian saat Kokabiel yang menyerang kemarin

"Jadi apa kau mengtahui perihal penyerangan Kokabiel kemarin Azazel?" tanya Sirzech kepada Azazel, Sedangkan Azazel hanya santai menaggapi pertanyaan itu

"cepat jawab, jangan hanya bersantai saja, Kau tahu seberapa cemasku memikirkan Sona-tan" ujar Sarafall

"tenanglah Serafall, aku tidak tahu menahu tentang apa yang dilakukan oleh Kokabiel, dia bergerak dengan keinginan dan naluri akan peperangannya dan dia tidak bergerak atas perintahku" Ujar Azazel yang mulai serius

"Apa jaminannya?" tanya Serafall

"Aku, aku yang akan menjadi jaminannya" Ujar Azazel

"Baiklah kami mempercayaimu Azazel, lagipula Naruto sudah menyelsaikan masalah Kokabiel kemarin hingga tidak ada korban yang jatuh" Ujar Sirzech

"Dan sekarang kita akan membahas tentang Aliansi, apakah kalian setuju dengan kita beraliansi?" tanya Michael sang pimpinan surga setelah tewasnya tuhan di Great War

"Fraksi Iblis bersedia, bukan seperti itu Serafall?" tanya Sirzech sedangkan Serafall hanya mengangguk

"Fraksi Malaikat jatuh juga bersedia" Ujar Azazel

"Lantas bagaimana dengan kalian Sekiryuutei dan Hakuryuukou?" tanya Michael kepada Issei dan Naruto

"Aku bersedia" Ujar Issei dan naruto

"dan dengan bigini Fraksi Iblis, Malaikat jatuh, dan Malaikat beraliansi" Ujar Michael yang memberi keputusan Final atas pertemuan rapat ini

"yha dengan seperti ini aku berharap tidak akan terjadi perang lagi karena aku ingin hidup damai dan tidak ingin terjadi situasi yang merepotkan lagi, dan bisa memancing dengan damai tanpa gangguan" Dan perkataan dari Azazel ini membuat semuanya Sweatdrop

Dan tiba-tiba sekeliling mereka terasa waktu berhenti, semua yang ada diruangan itu terpengaruh oleh kekuatan ini kecuali pimpinan ketiga Fraksi dan Serafall, Rias, Sona, Naruto dan Issei yang memegang Sacred Gear dari dua naga surgawi, termasuk dua pemegang pedang Xenovia dan Kiba dan Sabo yang tidak terpengaruh karena Haki Kebonshonya

"Sepertinya aku terlambat" Ujar Sosok itu

" apa yang kau lakukan Katereea !? apa maksud semua ini!?" Tanya Serafall yang dulu akrab dengan sosok yang bernana Katereea dan kenapa dia melakukan ini

"yan pasti adalah untuk menggagalkan rencana kalian untuk beraliansi tapi sayangnya aku terlambat jadi aku akan membunuh kalian." Sahut Katereea dengan menembakkan energy Demonicnya tapi langsung di hadang oleh Azazel dan kemudian mereka keluar dari ruang Rapat itu

"dan dengan memanfaatkan kekuatan dari Gasper Vladi unutk menghentikan waktu?" Ujar Sirzech dan membuat tatapan tak percaya dari Rias dan para pearagenya

"jadi kau tahu Sirzech tentang rencanaku ini?" Tanya Katereea dengan menujukan senyum sinisnya

"Lebih dari yang kau tahu Katereea" Balas Sirzech

"Tapi sayang kalian akan berakhir disini" Sahut Katereea dengan menembakkan energy Demonicnya tapi langsung di hadang oleh Azazel dan kemudian mereka keluar dari ruang Rapat itu

Dan Kemudian gedung itu terkena serangan dari luar yang membuat gedung itu bergetar

"Duuaaarrrr…!"

"Duuaaarrrr…!"

"Duuaaarrrr…!"

Serangan dari luar mengenai gedung dari Kuoh Highschool dan membuat Sirzech,Seraffal, dan juga Michael dan serangan itu adalah serangan dari sosok yang seperti penyihir dan mengeluarkan laser berkekuatan sihir dari keningnya a.k.a "Majutsu" dan mereka memberikan serangan kepada Gedung itu tanpa henti

"Majutsu kah? merepotkan" Ujar Vali yang masih bersandar di tembok

Dan Majustu itu keluar dari Lingkaran sihir Raksasa dengan Majutsu itu keluar dengan terus menerus tanpa henti

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi hal yang merepotkan" Ujar Naruto yang sesaat bisa melindungi Peeragenya dengan kekuatan naga miliknya sehingga mereka tidak terpengaruh oleh kekuatan dari Sacred Gear [Forbiden Valor View] yang mencapai balance breaker

"Baiklah Hime aku ingin kau menghancurkab lingkaran sihir itu" Ujar Naruto kepada Queen, dan hime yang mengangguk

 **[Burning Dragon Balance Breaker]**

Kini tubuh hime sudah berlapis dengan Armor dengan warna merah gelap, dan kemudian terbang kearah Lingkaran sihir itu dengan sepasang sayap naganya

"Sabo, Killua, Ichigo, Tsuyosa, Natsumi Habisi para Majutsu yang sudah keluar dari lingkaran sihir itu" Ujar Narut kepada Peeragenya yang lain

"ha'i Naruto-sama" Jawab mereka serempak dan kemudian pergi seperti tugas dari Naruto

"Rias, Issei, Kiba, Xenovia selamatkanlah Gasper " Ujar Naruto kepada kelompok Rias

"Ha'i Naruto-kun/ Naruto-senpai" Balas mereka semua kemudian pergi menyelamatkan Gasper

"Lantas bagaimana dengan kami Naruto?" Tanya Sakura

"Kalian cukup menonton saja, dan bantulah untuk yang lainnya bantulah untuk memperkuat Kekai ini" Ujar Naruto dan Peeragenya hanya mengangguk dan kemudian memperkuat Kekainya

0.0

Kini Rias dan Issei sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menyelamatkan Gasper yang di culik oleh para Majutsu sedangakn Kiba dan Xenovia sedang mengurus para Majutsu yang tadi mengahalangi jalan mereka dan kemudian Issei membisikan sesuatu ke Rias dan sepertinya Rias menyetujuinya

"Baiklah aku akan menglur waktu dulu untukmu selagi kau mengunpulkan kekuatan" Ujar Rias dan kemudian menembakkan bola padat berwarna merah hitam ke para majutsu

[BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST]

[BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST]

terdengar suara mekanik dari sarung tangan kiri milik Issei

"Buchou terimalah" ujar Issei kepada Rias

[TRASNFER]

dan kemudian Rias menerima kekuatan dari Issei dan kekuatan Rias berkali-kali lebih kuat dan kedua bola matanya berubah menjadi merah seperti warna rambutnya

 _ **[Absolute Power of destruction]**_

Dan serangan berbentuk merah kehitam-hitaman itu mengarah ke para Majutsu itu dan

"BOOOOM" Majutsu itu hancur menjadi abu

"Kurasa yang disini sudah selesai lebih baik kita selamatkan Gasper" Ujar Rias

"GASPER" Teriak Issei yang melihat gasper di ikat kemudian Rias dan Issei melepas ikatan yang ada pada dir Gasper tapi tidak bisa

"Gasper gunakanlah kekuatanmu untuk meyelamatkan dirimu" Ujar Issei dan Gasper hanya menangis

"sial jika seperti ini dia tidak akan lepas" Gumam Issei

"lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Rias dan sepertinya Issei memiliki ide dan membuat luka kecil di tangan kanannya di mencipratkan darahnya ke Gasper

"ayo Gasper kau pasti bisa" ujar Issei dan mata Gasper memerah karena gejolak Vampir dan dalam hitungan kurang dari 1 detik dia sudah terlepas

0.0

\- Sabo Scene -

 **[Hiken]**

BLAAAR

Para Majutsu itu hangus setelah menerima serangan dari Sabo yang berupa tinju Raksasa tapi berbentuk Api.

"Hah ini sangat mudah sekali, tidak menyenangkan" Ujar Sabo malas

\- Killua Scene -

Killua hanya menatap puluha Majutsu yang sedang berada di depannya dengan tatapan senangnya

"Kurasa aku akan mendapat jatung yang banyak" Gumam Killua yang melihat sekumpulan majutsu itu, kemudian membuat kukunya menjadi sangat tajam

 **[Nen]**

 **[Denkosheka]**

CRASH CRASH

CRASH CRASH

Dan tak lama kemudian Killua sudah berdiri di tanah kembali dengan sigap dan terlihat para majutsu di belakangnya sudah jatuh bersimpuh

\- Natsumi Scene -

"Sepertinya akan terjadi hal yang mnarik" Gumam Natsumi yang melihat kumpulan dari Majutsu itu

 **[Techis Blast]**

Kemudian muncul sebuah sarung tangan mekanik di kedua tangan Natsumi dengan sebuah lidah di telpaak tangannya, dan dari mulut di telapak tangan Natsumi muncul sebuah miniatur naga dan kemudian ia melemparnya kearah Majutsu itu dan anehnya kemudian benda itu menjadi besar seperti ukuran naga pada umumnya

 **[Blast]**

DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR

Ledakan yang besar membuat para Majutsu itu jatuh dengan keadaan yang sangat parah bahkan ada yang sudah tidak berbentuk karena ledakanyang setara dengan C4

Dan seperti yang lainnya Tsuyosa dan Ichigo menghabisi para Majutsu itu dengan mudahnya tanpa ada hambatan yang berarti hanya seperti mengalahkan boneka yang tidak melawan saja

\- Hime Scene -

HIme hanya mengobservasi lingkaran sihir yang ada di depannya dengan seksama seakan akan menjadi objek pandangan padahal dia sedang mengobservasi dimana titik lemah dari lingkaran sihir itu

"Kurasa aku sudah menemukan titik lemah dari lingkaran sihir itu" Gumam Hime dengan seringai di balik armornya

 **[Longinus Smasher]**

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR

Serangan dari Hime itu adalah termasuk serangat terkuat dari Heavenlty dragon dan mengakibatkan lingkaran sihir raksasa itu hancur berkeping-keping

"Semua pasti ada titik lemahnya, dan aku menemukan saat para Majutsu keluar itulah saat terlemah dari lingkaran sihir itu" Gumam Hime

\- Scene off -

Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat perterungan dari Peeragenya hanya tersenyum karena untuk saat ini dia tidak perlu turun tangan untuk mengahadapi para Majutsu itu. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka berkumpul setelah misi penyelamatan gasper dan membatalkan tujuan dari Katareea. Kemudian Azazel melihat Gasper dalam beberapa saat kemudian menghampiri Gasper.

"Jadi kau pemilik Sacred Gear [Forbidden Valor View]. Bisa kau gunakan kekuatan Sacred Gearmu untuk membuat orang-orang yang membeku bisa bergerak kembali" Ujar Azazel sambil menunjuk semua makhluk yang tidak bisa bergerak dalam ruangan itu

"Ha'I" Balas Gasper dengan wajah takutnya

Kemudian dia menggunakan kekuatan Sacred Gearnya dan membebaskan Akeno, Irina, Asia, dan Sona dan anggota peeragenya. Kemudian kejutan datang dari vali dengan pengakuannya tentang jati dirinya yang sebenarnya

"Maaf Azazel aku harus pergi, karena aku tidak mungkin bersama kalian dengan perdamaian karena tidak akan ada yang aku lawan. dan sebenarnya aku adalah anggota dari Khaos Bridge" Ujar Vali kepada Azazel dan membuat semua orang yang ada diruangan itu cengo dengan apa yang dikatakan Vali dan kemudian meninggalkan ruang rapat tersebut

"aku sudah mendeuga, karena memang seperti itulah sifat dari muridku Vali Lucifer" Ujar Azazel sambil menghela nafas dan kembali membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu cengo karena nama belakang Vali

"APA Lucifer? bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sirzech kepada Azazel

"itu karena dia setengan Iblis dan setengah manusia" jawab Azazel kepada Sirzech

"hahahaha, apa lagi dia pergi membawa Sacred Gear buatanmu Azazel" Ujar Naruto kepada Azazel

"Hah, benar juga tapi tak apa aku masih memliki banyak Sacred Gear buatan lain" Jawab Azazel santai

[TIME SKIP]

Kini Naruto beserta Peeragenya sedang berkumpuk di Occult Reseach Cllub karena undangan dari ketua Klub Rias Gremory yang notabene adalah kekasih dari King mereka, tapi disini ada yang membuat mereka sedikit asing yaitu, keberadaaan Azazel, dan membuat mereka bertanya-tanya ada urusan apa pimpinan malaikat jatuh ada disini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Azazel?" Tanya Naruto kepada Azazel

"Sekarang aku menjadi guru disini sekaligus pengawas bagi kalian terutama untuk Naruto, Rias, dan Sona" Ujar Azazel yang membuat semuanya melotot

"Hoy, lalu bagaimana dengan kepemimpinan di Grigory?" Tanya naruto

"AKu sudah menyerahkan jabatanku kepada Shemazai, jadi sekarang aku bisa bebes hahahaha" Jawab Azazel

"Mana bisa begitu" Protes Naruto

"Dan ini adalah permintaan dari Sirzech dan Serafall untuk mengawasi kalian" Ujar Azazel

"Sekaligus menjadi pelatih dari team Gremory, untuk persiapan dalam Rating game antar Iblis muda dan kau juga harus mengeikuti Rating game antar Iblis muda yang akan di adakan sebulan lagi" Ujar Azazel

"Apa?" Teriak Naruto tidak percaya

"Kau harus mengikutinya Naruto, aku juga ingin tahu kekuatan dari ketiga naga surgawi ini, dan dua Peerage barumu ini Naruto" Ujar Azazel dengan tersenyum penuh arti

"Hah, baiklah Azazel, kurasa juga akan menyenangkan itung-itung sebagai penambah pengalaman di rating game" Balas Naruto

"Baiklah kalau begitu, besok kalain harus datang ke Underworld untuk memebuhi pertemuan natara perwakilan dari iblis muda, dan kau sebagai wakil dari Extra Demon Naruto" Ujar Azazel yang mendapat anggukan dari Naruto

Rias beserta Peeragenya tak lupa juga Azazel sekarang berada di dalam kereta yang akan menuju kearah Underworld

"Jika kita pergi ke Underworld, kenapa kita naik kereta?" Tanya Issei bingung kepada Rias

"Hanya keluarga bangsawan saja yang bisa memiliki rute resmi jadi aku dan Rias tidak bisa membawa kalian karena kalian bukan High Class Devil atau Iblis murni dan Extra Demon" Jawab Rias, kemudian Rias melihat Koneko yang sedang melamunkan sesuatu dan itu membuat Rias penasaran

"Koneko, kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau melamun!" Tanya Rias kepada Koneko

"Bukan apa-apa Buchou" Jawab Koneko, dan kemudian Rias memperingatkan Peeragenya kalau mereka sebentar lagi akan sampai di stasiun sitri

"Baiklah bersiap, karena sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di stasiun sitri" Ujar Rias

"Sitri?" Issei kaget karena Buchounya menyebut nama Sitri, tapi kemudian pintu kereta terbuka menampilkan tiga sosok yang tidak lain adalah Sona, Tsubaki, dan Sona

"Yo, Issei" Sapa Saji kepada Issei

"Saji, dan kau bersama Seito-Kaichou, dan Fuku-Kaichou" Ujar Issei terkejut melihat kedatangan Saji

"Halo Sona" Sapa Rias kepada Sahabatnya ini

"Karena kami tidak bisa terus berada di kereta Gremory, kami datang untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal" Ujar Sona kepada Rias dengan sopan

"Itu tidak masalah Sona, tahun ini kami tidak akan bisa bersantai-santai lagi" Jawab Rias kepada Sona

"Apa kalian akan berlatih di dunia bawah?" Tanya Saji kepada Peerage Rias

"Aku tidak tahu rencana Buchou, jadi kami hanya mengikutinya saja" Jawab Xenovia

"Dan aku juga berniat untuk menjadi lebih kuat lagi jika kita nanti bertemu lagi Issei" Ujar Saji kepada Issei

"Saji, Ayo" Ajak Sona kepada Pawnnya dan kemudian mereka meninggalkan kereta Gremory

"Ha'I Kaichou, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu" Pamit saji kepada Rias dan Peeragenya

"Sampai jumpa lagi Rias" Ujar Sona kemudian pergi

Tak lama setelah sepeninggal Sona, Rias dan juga Peeragenya sudah sampai di daerah kekuasaan dari keluarag Gremory

"Kalian lihatlah jendela bagian kanan kalian" Ujar Rias kepada Peeraganya, kemudian Peerage Rias menengok kearah yang di tunjuk oleh Rias, dan mata mereka terbelalak meleihat keindahan tanah lapang yang ada dibawah mereka,

"Ada bongkahan tanah Raksasa" Ujar Xenovia takjub dengan apa yang ia lihat

"Ya. Ini semua adalah kekuasaan dari keluarga Gremory" Ujar Rias kepada Peerage Rias

"Luas sekali" Gumam Issei

"Ini seperti luas, pulau utama yang ada di jepang" Ujar Kiba

Tapi kemudian gunjangan lumayan kuat menimpa mereka dan kemudian kereta berhenti secara mendadak

"ini adalah pemberhentian secara mendadak" Terdengar suara yang memberitahukan apa yang sedang terjadi

"Sebentar lagi orang-orang penting akan berkumpul. Kita harus melanjutkannya dengan hati-hati" Ujar Azazel ayng tiba-tiba masuk ruangan

"Orang-orang penting?" Tanya Issei kepada Azazel

"Kalian jangan melakukan yang tidak-tidak, karena aku ingin pergi untuk melakukan observasi. Jaa ne" Ujar Azazel kemudian berjalan meninggalkan mereka

"Jadi kita akan melakukan rencana untuk pertemuan dengan Asghard" Ujar Rias kepada Peeragenya yang sudah berada di samping Azazel

"Asghard?" Tanya Issei kepada Rias

"Itu adalah dewa yang berasal dari mitologi Nordik, selain ketiga Fraksi ada juga Mitologi Olympus, Nordik, dan Gunung Shimaru. Dan masih banyak lagi" Ujar Kiba menjelaskan

"Kau benar Kiba, dan aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan kakek mesum itu setelah sekian lama" Ujar Rias dengan seringainya

"Apa maksud Buchou/ Rias-kun?" Tanya Peerage Rias

"Kalian akan mengetahui kebenarannya nanti, tapi bukan sekarang" Ujar Rias dengan tersenyum kearah Peeragenya

Kemudian mereka seperti merasakan sesuatu, dan kemudian kereta yang mereka naiki menghilang dan membuat mereka jatuh ketanah di dunia bawah. Dan beberapa saat kemudian mereka baru sadar kalau mereka bukan lagi di dalam kereta melainkan di sebuah hamparan tanah lapang

"Dimana kita?" Tanya Issei

"Kita di paksa keluar" Ujar Kiba

"Lantas dimana Buchou dan Buchou?" Tanya Asia kepada semuanya

"Aku tidak tahu, dan aku juga tidak menemukan mereka begitu juga dengan Azazel-sensei" Jawab Kiba

Tak lama kemudian muncul sosok naga yang bernama Tannin yang kemudian melawan mereka, mereka melawan naga itu dengan keras, tapi kekuatan mereka masih belum ada apa-apannya di banding naga itu, dan membuat mereka terluka cukup parah akibat serengan dari naga itu

[A/N : Skip aja karena udah tahu pertarungan antara kelompok Rias dengan Tannin, jadi gk usah di jelasin karena hemat word]

"baiklah sudah cukup" Terdengar sebuah suara yang mereka kenal adalah suara dari Rias, dan mereka bertiga sedang memandangi Peerage Rias dari atas tebing

"Buchou, dan Profesor?" Gumam Issei

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Next Update : Shinobi DxD 2**


End file.
